


Печальная мелодия

by Just_once_more



Series: Lachrymose [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Creepy, M/M, Tragic Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_once_more/pseuds/Just_once_more
Summary: Помощник директора аврората посылает Поттера на поиски старого врага. Но чем больше Гарри погружается в расследование, тем яснее понимает, что иногда можно серьёзно налажать, выпивая две тысячи чашек кофе в день.Сопереводчик и автор заявки Hit4hikerБета Элспет





	1. Незаживающие шрамы 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lacrimose](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/395171) by Armand Malfoy. 



Каждую ночь я вижу один и тот же сон. Седьмой курс, до падения Волдеморта две недели, я иду в подземелья на отработку за то, что опрокинул котёл. Снейп приказывает расставить ингредиенты в алфавитном порядке согласно их латинским названиям. У меня есть два часа - и никакого шанса освободиться пораньше.

Последние несколько дней Снейп странно себя ведёт. В моём сне он взвинчен до предела, словно подозревает слежку за собой. Нервно отводя глаза, Снейп произносит:

— В алфавитном порядке по латинским названиям. Два часа. Не перепортите тут всё.

Я роняю двадцать седьмую банку. Насыщенно-синяя жидкость разливается по камням у моих ног, и я в ужасе наблюдаю, как то, что было внутри, ползёт ко мне со скрежетом, будто проводя костями по металлу, пока пять крошечных серых пальцев, появившиеся из этой синей жижи, не хватаются за носки моих ботинок.

* * *

Звонок будильника раздается одновременно с моим криком. Такое чувство, будто они связаны между собой. Несколько минут просто моргаю в замешательстве. Будильник подключен к радио, поэтому играет музыка. Маггловская музыка. Песня сама по себе недурна, но я слишком устал, чтобы меня это хоть сколько-нибудь волновало. Выключаю музыку и ковыляю в ванную.

Это моя утренняя рутина. В шесть тридцать просыпаюсь под звуки радио. Еще три минуты лежу в постели, притворяясь мёртвым и пытаясь не составлять список причин, чтобы остаться в кровати. Напротив, я привожу пять доводов в пользу подъёма и соскальзываю с постели. Чищу зубы. Принимаю душ. Готовлю кофе, пока одеваюсь в маггловскую одежду. Слаксы и застегнутая под горло белоснежная хлопковая рубашка. Опрокидываю в себя две чашки безвкусного подгоревшего кофе и проделываю обычный путь от квартиры до пекарни на углу в поисках рулета с корицей и эспрессо. Попутно размышляю о таких вещах, как отравление кофеином и прилагательном, которое могло бы описать точный цвет неба.

От пекарни иду в совершенно обычное офисное здание, так хорошо заметное с улицы, и спускаюсь вниз, в мой подвальный кабинет. Несколько лет назад мне предложили взять напарника. Предполагалось, что было бы безопаснее работать с другим человеком. Но я никогда не смогу доверять кому-либо в достаточной мере, так что по-прежнему тружусь один. Экстраординарный аврор, Гарри Поттер, Мальчик-который-притворяется-что-не-выжил. Хватаю чашку кофе из офисной кофеварки, добавляю три кубика сахара и неприлично много молока. На вкус дерьмово, обжигающе и так сладко, будто в мой рот напихали кучу печенья.

Вперёд, к бумажной работе! Папки, файлы, письма и прочие документы грозят никогда не закончиться. Хотя я не против подобной загруженности, ведь альтернатива этому — уличная погоня за демонами. Последнего мне в своё время и так хватило.

Я иногда смотрю один маггловский сериал, называется «Секретные материалы». Там два агента ФБР занимаются паранормальщиной: пришельцами, монстрами, вампирами. В то же время остальные в бюро расследуют убийства, ловят террористов и тому подобное, высмеивая этих двоих чудиков.

У нас же ситуация противоположная. Наверху все заняты отслеживанием различных магических аномалий. Во время войны агентство целиком и полностью было сосредоточенно на Волдеморте. В то время я ещё не был аврором, но вдоволь наслушался историй об этом. Я стал аврором в восемнадцать. Сейчас мне двадцать два. Первые полтора года службы были потрачены на восстановление после войны, приведение всего к прежнему порядку. Было много фотографий в прессе и интервью.

Сейчас всё иначе. Я попросил назначить меня на менее ответственную должность, к полному недоумению коллег. В конце концов, меня перевели сюда, на нулевой этаж, расследовать убийства. Их тут более чем достаточно, а я уже наловчился решать загадки.

Остальные люди здесь, внизу, всегда говорят о своей работе «Вампирское управление» или «Контроль Тёмной Магии». Они спрашивают, каково это — работать на самых верхних уровнях, и я говорю правду.

Это ад.

В свете подобного бумажная работа не так плоха. Здесь тоже можно получить в глаз острым предметом, в конце концов. А ещё тут есть бесплатный паршивый кофе, который я могу пить в пугающих количествах.

Сразу приступаю к работе, ведь больше всё равно нечем заняться. Забавнейший факт: на службе я могу часами возиться только с бумагами без всякого представления о том, что именно с ними надо делать. Выходит машинально. Вписать своё имя. Набросать краткое описание события, моё мнение по тому или иному поводу, мои ощущения и так далее. И так на протяжении всего дня, пока рукописный текст не отпечатается на сетчатке глаза.

В полдень покидаю офис и прогулочным шагом направляюсь в кафетерий. Рон и Симус уже ожидают меня за нашим столом. Аларбус, напарник Рона, тоже здесь. Нервная женщина, являющаяся напарницей Симуса, обычно питается в двух кварталах отсюда, без неё мы составляем квартет, где каждый заказывает сэндвич за четыре кната. Я трачу еще два на кофе с молоком, пока Рон, улыбаясь, говорит, что мои глаза выглядят воспалёнными. Симус превращает свой напиток в виски, и мне приходится пригрозить ему дважды до того, как он меняет всё обратно. Аларбус качает головой, усмехается, но молчит.

После ланча я направляюсь обратно в офис за ещё одним бумажным стаканчиком кофе, помогающим скоротать вечер за документами, когда помощник директора аврората, Кеннет Эбернати, ловит меня в коридоре и просит проследовать в его кабинет. Для непродолжительного разговора. Эта фраза всегда означает одно: Эбернати хочет, чтобы я выследил кого-то.

Фактически, я охотник за головами, только получающий официальную зарплату.

Сегодня Эбернати меня изумляет. Когда я, нахмурившись, сажусь, он протягивает мне толстую папку с именем, написанным на титульном листе красными чернилами.

Северус Снейп.

— Полагаю, ты слышал об убийствах, совершённых Снейпом?

Я смотрю на Эбернати снизу вверх, пока мои пальцы прослеживают грубый переплёт папки.

— Пятнадцать человек за последние два дня второй магической войны, — бормочу я. — Пять в течение предыдущей.

— И целая вереница смертей после окончания последней войны, — добавляет Эбернати. — Двое или трое в год, таков его обычный график. Магглы или маги — не принципиально. Никто не может поймать Снейпа уже пять лет с тех пор, как он исчез.

— Мне дали понять, что попыток его арестовать было крайне мало, — происходящее кажется нереальным. Пролистываю глянцевые изображения и отчёты коронера, мои пальцы скользят по гладкой поверхности фотографии, где запечатлён привычно хмурый Снейп. — Никто даже наблюдения не установил.

— Отчасти это так, — Эбернати уступает. — Альбус Дамблдор был твёрдо уверен, что немного погодя Снейп вернётся на нашу сторону по своей собственной воле. Дамблрор стоял на пути расследования до тех пор, пока не стало слишком поздно искать сбежавшего. Снейп ещё тот хитрый ублюдок.

Эбернати нервно проводит рукой по волосам.

— Именно, — говорю я, пойманный пристальным взглядом с фотографии пятилетней давности.

— У нас появились новые наводки, — продолжает болтать собеседник. — Новые улики. Мы не можем позволить себе упустить такой шанс. Для пиара будет просто великолепно! Заодно немного сотрёт из памяти общественности недавний грязноватый эпизод. Все остальные Пожиратели Смерти уже пойманы и ликвидированы.

Меня трясёт от подобных заявлений. Эбернати никогда не встречался лицом к лицу с Пожирателями Смерти. На его глазах не сгорало такое знакомое лицо Драко Малфоя и не плавилась кожа Невилла Лонгботтома. «Возлюби врага своего». Возможно, это самый жестокий из всех возможных советов.

— Ты — лучший из всех, кто у нас есть, Гарри. Лучший аврор, которого я видел за долгое время, и нам невероятно повезло, что ты работаешь здесь, в отделе убийств. Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы отправиться на охоту за ним? Это даст тебе шанс свести старые счёты. Понимаю, что тебе жуть как хочется врезать ублюдку после всего, что он сделал с… Что ж. Необходимые документы я отошлю на твой адрес, эту папку можешь оставить себе. Ты должен отправиться в Белфаст, в Ирландию. Снейпа видели там несколько дней назад, он с комфортом устроился среди магглов. Отправлю тебе некоторые детали, и можешь аппарировать прямо сегодня. Сними номер в отеле, мы покроем все расходы, только не теряй голову, хорошо?

— Спасибо, сэр, — киваю я.

— Кен, лучше зови меня Кен. Ты работаешь здесь больше трёх лет. Только новички называют меня сэром, — улыбается он. — Удачи, Гарри.

— Спасибо… Кен.

Я внутренне ёжусь. Ненавижу, когда он зовёт меня «Гарри». Почему нельзя сказать просто «Поттер»? Эбернати обращается ко всем по фамилии, и я точно знаю, что далеко не каждый называет его «Кен». Да его вообще никто Кеном не называет.

«Кен» и я пожимаем друг другу руки. Перед уходом с работы снова останавливаюсь возле кофе-машины. Дома меня ждёт сова с толстым конвертом. Отсылаю птицу обратно даже без записки. Я должен просмотреть папку и содержимое конверта перед тем, как начать собираться. Но, в первую очередь, надо выпить кофе.

Устраиваюсь на диване с бумагами в одной руке и кружкой густого чёрного кофе в другой. Теперь можно и горы свернуть!

В любом случае, я совершенно не готов увидеть фотографии, подшитые к делу. Первые пятеро жертв были убиты задолго до начала моей службы. Окровавленные останки магглов, на лицах написан ужас. Интересно, что же такого они увидели перед смертью? Быстрая оценка отчётов заставляет похолодеть. Сколько боли может причинить всего один волшебник.

Воскрешаю старые воспоминания. В последние недели войны на Снейпа навалилось беспокойство странного рода, проявляющееся повышенной встревоженностью, почти страхом. Накануне падения Тёмного Лорда в голове Снейпа что-то щёлкнуло. Одним махом он убил пятнадцать человек: шесть магглов, четвёрку тёмных магов и пятерых волшебников из Ордена Феникса. Фотографии с места этих событий добивают меня.

Если бы это была простая «авада», всё это не выглядело бы так паршиво. Я видел последствия применения смертельного проклятия достаточное количество раз, чтобы привыкнуть к нему, узнать с первого взгляда. Здесь же всё было иначе. Снейп использовал нечто иное. Отчёт коронера говорит, что Снейп убил магглов голыми руками, разрывая сухожилия и ломая шеи. На теле одной молодой жертвы нашли следы укусов.

Тёмные маги были мне в основном незнакомы, но одного я всё же узнал. Светловолосый Люциус Малфой, прямо тоскую по его милым серым глазкам.

И, наконец, они. Павшие воины света. Мои погибшие соратники. Рыдания душат, я совершенно не ожидал увидеть и это. Я дурак. Гермиона, Дин, Арабелла Фигг, Чжоу… Пятую жертву я не знаю, она слишком юна. На несколько лет младше меня, совсем недавно поступила в Хогвартс. Никогда не ненавидел Дамблдора за то, что он использует подростков больше, чем сейчас. Почему он послал в этот крестовый поход детей? Почему подверг стольких учеников смертельной опасности? Просто потому, что не хватило солдат?!

Почему Дамблдор подверг нас опасности? Почему заставил верить в собственную безопасность в то время, как монстры, подобные Снейпу, скрывались в тени? Спрятанные демоны в миллион раз хуже тех, с которыми мы боролись в качестве авроров. Все фотографии падают на пол, и я делаю большой глоток кофе.

После исчезновения Снейпа происходит ещё множество смертей. В общей сложности он убил тридцать два человека на сегодняшний день: двенадцать волшебников, двадцать магглов. Его глаза ищущим взглядом уставились на меня с глянцевой фотографии на полу. Хорошо, Снейп, полагаю, я тоже буду искать тебя. Ради Гермионы и Чжоу, ради каждого, кому ты причинил вред… И ради себя, в первую очередь, ради самого себя. Ты заставил меня сомневаться. Предал моё доверие.

Мы ещё посмотрим, кто победит.

Лицо с фотографии подмигивает мне.


	2. Незаживающие шрамы 2

Белфаст. До отеля я добрался уже поздно вечером. Мои нервы буквально звенят от осознания того, что Снейп где-то в городе. Я почти чувствую его рядом с собой, пока регистрируюсь и тащу сумки наверх по лестничным пролётам, прямо в унылую маленькую комнатушку без освещения. Ставлю будильник на семь утра, полагая, что дополнительные тридцать минут сна мне помогут. Раньше полуночи не уснуть. В моём организме достаточно кофеина, чтобы пробыть на ногах ещё вечность.

Телевизор оказывается моим спасителем. Полуночные шоу, повторы старых комедий, музыкальные клипы, христианский канал… Я выключаю его через полтора часа, погружаясь в беспокойный сон.

* * *

ЭТО пытается ухватиться за мою обувь, и я почему-то твёрдо уверен, что умру, как только оно коснётся меня, но сдвинуться с места не могу. ЭТО растёт, становится всё больше, обретает форму прямо у меня на глазах, и всё, о чём я думаю, это недоуменное: «Что это, чёрт возьми, такое?»

Внезапно меня тянут назад, почти опрокидывают в руки Снейпа, что оттаскивают меня подальше, вне зоны досягаемости твари. Я позволяю себе довериться его силе только для того, чтобы обнаружить, что он отпускает меня и я падаю навзничь, приземляясь на твёрдые камни спиной, оставив стол Снейпа позади; ноги раскинулись в стороны, голова кружится.

Когда Снейп склоняется над тварью, я могу видеть лишь его спину, поэтому что именно он делает, остаётся для меня загадкой. Запаха плесени и испражнений достаточно, чтобы заткнуть мне рот лучше любого кляпа. Раздаётся болезненный, хлюпающий звук и пронзительный визг. Когда Снейп выпрямляется, на полу уже ничего нет, запах тоже исчезает.

Снейп походит ко мне, на лице и в каждом движении — напряжение и беспокойство. Он выглядит постаревшим, когда присаживается рядом.

— Не ранен?

* * *

Кажется, радио включилось слишком рано. Играют скрипки, я накрываюсь одеялом с головой и молюсь о даровании мне комы, которая никогда не закончится. Внимательно прислушиваюсь к утренней музыке и на несколько минут забываю о необходимости вставать. Знаю, что чем дольше лежу, тем тяжелее будет подняться с постели и тем больше будет чувство вины по поводу потерянного времени. Тем не менее, я всё-таки жду окончания песни, покидая постель только после того, как противный голос радиоведущего проникает в мой уютный кокон.

Принимаю душ, чищу зубы, расчёсываюсь. Растворимый кофе из кофемашины — вот и весь мой скудный завтрак. Выпиваю три чашки, бросаю взгляд на часы, а красные цифры говорят мне, что уже семь сорок пять. Пора заняться делом. Я сгибаю пополам самую свежую фотографию Снейпа и кладу в карман. По наитию выбираю еще двадцать снейповских фотографий и тоже беру с собой. Ещё раз убеждаюсь, что зачаровал каждую из них. Сегодня никаких колдографий.

Я точно не знаю, куда иду. Просто гуляю по улицам, бросая пристальные взгляды по сторонам, на людей, спешащих по своим делам. Именно так я работаю. Старый добрый «Кен» назвал бы подобное даром небес, но это, скорее, подобно таланту. После четырёх или пяти кварталов я останавливаюсь возле книжного магазина. Это очень старое здание, с потрескавшимися окнами и плохим освещением. Когда я толкаю дверь, протискиваясь внутрь, запах залежавшихся книг в мягких обложках почти сбивает меня с ног.

Тем не менее, пока я стою в дверном проёме, мои глаза привыкают к полумраку, а запах начинает казаться приятным. Даже не просто приятным — роскошным. Иду вдоль стеллажей, пробегая кончиками пальцев по потёртым корешкам сотен романов с пожелтевшими страницами. Выбираю один, скольжу взглядом по названию. «Остров доктора Моро». Мои пальцы нежно очерчивают буквы, чувство такое, будто я общаюсь с книгой, словно страницы говорят со мной, взывают ко мне. Я признаю, что очарован, и знаю, что не просто случай позволил мне выбрать именно эту книгу.

Наплевав на ту опасность, что могут повлечь мои действия, открываю книгу и позволяю страницам свободно скользить под подушечками пальцев. Ближе к концу обнаруживается небольшой конверт, моё имя чётко выгравировано на нём золотыми чернилами. Захлопываю книгу и прохожу на кассу.

Пока хозяин магазина пробивает чек, отсчитываю нужную сумму прямо в кармане, и пальцы нащупывают фотографии. Вытягиваю пару из них, выбирая ту, на которой Снейп наиболее похож на себя нынешнего.

— Вам знаком этот человек? Может, он покупал или продавал какие-нибудь старые книги?

Мужчина в задумчивости чешет подбородок.

— Так сразу и не отвечу, — говорит он с сильным акцентом. — Вообще-то он выглядит знакомым. А кто этот, второй? Держу пари, я видел его здесь несколько раз.

— Этот человек? — я недоверчиво показываю фотографию молодого Снейпа. — Вы недавно видели этого человека в вашем магазине?

— Да, уверен в этом, — говорит он. — Теперь я вспомнил. Он всё время околачивался здесь. Покупает и продает всё, что под руку попадется, в том числе книги, о которых я никогда раньше не слышал. Эту тоже он мне продал. Желаете посмотреть остальные?

— В этом нет необходимости, — отвечаю я, забирая сдачу, книгу и обе фотографии. — Спасибо вам за помощь.

— Я могу передать, что вы его искали, — произносит владелец магазина, когда я уже поворачиваюсь к выходу.

— О, не стоит. — отвечаю я. — Он, так или иначе, узнает об этом.

Открываю книгу и беру конверт в руки только оказавшись в кафе ниже по улице, потягивая свой латте. Толстая плотная бумага рвётся, когда мои пальцы пробираются под клапан конверта, и я извлекаю лист пергамента кремового цвета, сложенный втрое. Разглаживаю его на столе. Красные чернила превосходно сочетаются с золотыми буквами моего имени, и было бы почти смешно, не будь я так напуган.

«Дорогой мистер Поттер», — читаю я про себя. — «Мне было любопытно, сколько времени пройдёт, прежде чем наши пути пересекутся вновь. Не могу в полной мере передать, как часто мои мысли возвращаются к вам, и, в глубине ночи, я часто чувствую, что вы тоже думаете обо мне. Я представлял, как же вы должны отреагировать на мои так называемые преступления. Конечно, я читал ваши официальные интервью. О том, что я мятущаяся душа, что моё бремя было слишком тяжело, что вы совершенно шокированы моими действиями. Но что вы думаете на самом деле? Что вы почувствовали той ночью, когда Дамблдор вызвал вас в свой кабинет и сказал напрямую, что Грейнджер мертва? Вы плакали? Или горькие слёзы вызвала смерть Чжоу? Или, возможно, Дин? Мы ведь оба знаем, какого рода привязанности вы испытываете».

Я слышу, как низкий, мрачный голос Снейпа произносит слова, которые я читаю. Мои пальцы сжимаются так сильно, что я вынужден поставить латте на столик, прежде чем ногти проделают дыры в картонном стаканчике. Возвращаюсь к письму.

«Так что нет ничего удивительного в том, что вы сейчас здесь. Пришли совершить возмездие или просто выполнить долг? Должен признать, что испытал некоторое удивление, получив новости о вашем решении присоединиться к отряду авроров, расследующих убийства. Вы сделали это чтобы отомстить за своих милых бедных друзей, продолжая битву ради того, чтобы все Пожиратели Смерти получили по заслугам? Понимаю, что я — последний ныне здравствующий Пожиратель Смерти. Признаю, ваш аврорат чрезвычайно искусен в охоте на идиотов. Но вы же не думаете, что меня так просто загнать в ловушку?»

«Следовало бы предупредить вас держаться от всего этого подальше, но вы всегда отличались слишком безрассудной храбростью. Так что я просто скажу, что с нетерпением жду этой погони. Это, как ничто другое, является отличной возможностью увидеть вас снова. Прошло действительно много времени».

Давлюсь глотком кофе с молоком. «С любовью, Северус», — я с иронией прочитал вслух, скривившись. Слова, написанные красивым наклонным почерком, с пламенным осуждением смотрят на меня со страницы, и я тяжело вздыхаю, прижимая ладони к закрытым векам до тех пор, пока перед глазами не начинают плясать пятна света. Письмо отправляется обратно в конверт, конверт — в книгу, книга — в сумку, а я направляюсь к двери, ведущей в мою комнатушку отеля, к сове Эбернати и к очередной порции кофе.

Голова Эбернати возникает в камине через несколько минут после моего возвращения. Рассматриваю его и отворачиваюсь, чтобы сделать кофе. «Привет, Кен», — приветствую его я, гримасничая, пока он не видит.

— Здравствуй, Гарри! Как продвигается работа?

— Просто прекрасно, — заявляю я, усаживаясь на диван с кружкой. — Я получил письмо от Снейпа, он спрятал его в книге специально для меня.

— Очень умно, очень-очень умно, — Эбернати размышляет, как идиот. — Есть ещё какие-нибудь признаки, что он до сих пор здесь?

— Лишь один. Владелец книжного магазина утверждает, что видел Снейпа, но гораздо более молодого, чем он должен быть сейчас. — Я потягиваю кофе, наслаждаясь обжигающим напитком, который наверняка травмирует мой рот. — Позже я собирался вернуться в магазин, чтобы задать ещё несколько вопросов.

— Отлично, отлично. Не нагружай себя работой так сильно, Гарри, — продолжает тараторить Эбернати. —Ты бледен как смерть, мальчик мой! И… боже милостивый, сколько кофе ты пьешь? Ты вообще можешь спать после этого? Расслабься немного, уверен, у тебя получится.

— Благодарю. — Я прячу очередную гримасу за кружкой с кофе, делая ещё один глоток почти кипящей жидкости.

— Уверен, вокруг тебя полно симпатичных девушек. — Он подмигивает. Он в самом деле подмигивает мне! Я ощетиниваюсь. — Что ж, не буду больше тебя отвлекать. Свяжись со мной, когда появится что-либо существенное.

Эбернати исчезает так же внезапно, как и появился.

Я не собираюсь доказывать, что письмо само по себе весьма существенно, как и тот факт, что Снейп в курсе моего прибытия в Белфаст, и он, возможно, даже успел набросить на себя какие-то омолаживающие чары. Вообще-то я почувствовал немалое облегчение, когда Эбернати не стал расспрашивать о письме, потому что не уверен, что хочу разглашать его. Оно было тяжёлым, важным и немного… компрометирующим. Я знаю, что в нём нет ничего такого, чего бы я не смог объяснить. Так что с того, если Эбернати узнает о моих сексуальных предпочтениях? Это может заставить его прекратить трепаться на тему «милых девочек» и всего в этом духе.

Но, с другой стороны, общий тон письма вызывает сомнения. Снейп должен был рассчитывать на это, на страх от раскрытия того, что случилось много лет назад, чтобы заставить меня сидеть тихо. Умный — соответствующие описание для этого человека, безусловно.

Часы выдают одиннадцать пятнадцать. Должно быть, я потратил на прогулку больше времени, чем думал. Желудок урчит, и я решаю, что перекус будет весьма кстати. У отеля есть ресторан на первом этаже, поэтому я вызываю лифт и спускаюсь. Заказываю блинчики, и официантка, даже если находит это странным, ничего не говорит и приносит мне аппетитную горку. Я съедаю их с маслом, без сиропа, и выпиваю четыре чашки кофе, оставляя щедрые чаевые. Во всяком случае, мой желудок чувствует себя сейчас даже хуже, чем тогда, когда я был просто голоден.

Вновь иду в книжный магазин. Владелец по-прежнему за кассовым аппаратом. Он улыбается, узнавая меня.

— А вы быстро вернулись.

— Я хотел бы задать вам несколько вопросов, — сообщаю я. — О человеке, которого вы упоминали ранее.

— Конечно. Всё, что пожелаете узнать. Он один из моих лучших покупателей.

— Вы многое знаете о нём?

— Не думаю. Он англичанин, перебрался сюда в начале прошлой зимы. Однажды он рассказал, что живёт в доме, отошедшем ему от деда, а те книги, что он приносит сюда, были найдены на чердаке.

— Он не говорил вам, где именно находится этот дом?

Я так близко, что уже ощущаю его, но есть что-то настораживающее в том, как гладко всё идёт.

— Конечно. Один или два раза я отправлял посыльного за большими партиями книг. Он живёт на окраине города. Если хотите, я могу дать адрес, подождите минутку… — Он поворачивается к кипе бумаг, а я барабаню пальцами по конторке, бросая встревоженные взгляды на дверь, будто Снейп собирается сейчас войти. — Вот оно! — Владелец магазина машет маленьким желтоватым листом, словно победным знаменем. — Сейчас перепишу для вас… возьмите!

Я оставляю магазин в подавленном настроении. Знаю, что должен сообщить Эбернати обо всём этом, но он просто с треском сведёт на нет все мои труды. Я должен сделать всё один. Я чувствую, что должен увидеть Снейпа снова, должен подтвердить право на письмо, что лежит в кармане, и на печаль, наполнившую мою душу. Возможно, он был прав, и я взялся за это дело только чтобы удовлетворить собственную жажду мести.

А не по той причине, о которой он думает.


	3. Незаживающие шрамы 3

— Думаю, я… — воздуха не хватает, а мир вокруг меня вращается. — Я…

Снейп наблюдает за мной, лицо его серьёзно.

— У вас расширены зрачки. Дыхание нерегулярное. Полагаете, что сможете идти?

Я киваю, не в силах выдавить из себя слова, необходимые для утвердительного ответа.

— Хорошо. Следуйте за мной.

Колени будто ватные и слабые, я следую за ним, покачиваясь, совершенно без понятия, куда Снейп ведёт меня. Я заворожен шорохом его мантии, размашистой походкой и запахом одеколона, таким слабым, но всё же оставляющим легкий шлейф.

Когда ты видишь сон, некоторые вещи не происходят или происходят совершено не так, как в действительности, а ты просто этого не замечаешь. Это я к тому, что знаю, что нахожусь сейчас в гостиной Снейпа, сидя, как я знаю, на его диване. Я просто знаю это, как это всегда бывает во сне. Снейп стоит надо мной, смотрит обеспокоенно и расстроенно, держа кубок с чем-то золотистым и густым.

— Выпейте это.

На вкус как миндаль с мёдом, и меня абсолютно не смущает собственная покорность его командам, так что я выпиваю всё залпом. Напиток исчез в один момент, и я нервно слизываю остатки с губ, чувствуя себя на удивление лучше, когда бормочу слова благодарности. Снейп усмехается.

— Что это было? — я спрашиваю, поскольку готов умереть от любопытства.

— Особенно мерзкий остаток тёмномагического отребья, который я должен был уничтожить много лет назад, — отвечает он, присаживаясь рядом и беря меня за подбородок. — Будет вам, просто расслабьтесь. Я должен убедиться, что вы не заражены.

Вопрос о том, чем именно я должен заразиться, почти срывается с моих губ, но я решаю, что лучше этого не знать. Склоняю голову то в одну, то в другую сторону, в зависимости от давления руки Снейпа, по команде открываю глаза шире, затем распахиваю рот, словно на приеме у врача, чтобы он мог заглянуть внутрь. Я чувствую, что комната вновь начинает кружиться, но не уверен, что в этот раз виною тому тёмная магия…

Меня вырывает из сна за пятнадцать минут до сигнала будильника. Кожа вся в поту, но я до сих пор слишком уставший, чтобы вставать с кровати. Вместо этого откидываюсь на спину и смотрю в потолок, концентрируясь на дыхании и пытаясь убедить сердце стучать тихо и размеренно, в обычном темпе. Не думаю о Снейпе и о том, что мы очень скоро встретимся. Не думаю о том, как я собираюсь взять машину, которая отвезёт меня к его дому сегодня, или о том, что я стану делать, прибыв на место. Я не думаю о своём сне. Не думаю.

Голова пуста, я лежу так целых пятнадцать минут, а радио с едва слышным щелчком включается на середине песни, которую я никогда до этого не слышал. Я уже достаточно трезво мыслю, чтобы разобрать слова, но все ещё слишком измотан, чтобы убедить себя, что способен их запомнить. Мелодия очень подходящая и нежная, и я не двигаюсь.

Конечно, в определённый момент мне приходится встать и выключить радио. Выйдя из душа, я уже не могу вспомнить, чем утренняя песня так меня восхитила и что за тревожные мысли не давали мне покоя. Не важно, пора приступать к работе.

Агентство по прокату автомобилей располагается в нескольких кварталах от отеля. Я получаю милую маленькую серебристую машину, с пахнущим новой кожей салоном, CD-проигрывателем, но неизменным ощущением того, что всё это принадлежит не мне. Включаю радио и вытаскиваю любезно предоставленный владельцем книжного магазина листок с адресом. До дома Снейпа добираться около часа. На вызов отряда Авроров, аппарацию и арест уйдет минут пятнадцать.

Но я полный кретин, который рискует и работой, и жизнью.

Встряхивая головой, вставляю ключ в замок зажигания и трогаюсь с места.

* * *

— Двадцать, двадцать, двадцать четыре часа назад!

Выключаю радио, паркуюсь, немного не доезжая до дома Снейпа. Никакой вычурности. Просторная лужайка, идеально постриженный газон, но как бы я ни старался, не могу представить Снейпа, занимающимся садоводством. Кроме лужайки к дому примыкает ещё и большой задний дворик. Наверняка там рядами растут редкие травы и прочие растения, которые практически невозможно достать даже в старой маггловской части Белфаста.

Дом совершенно обычный, невзрачный и бледно-желтый, ничего примечательного. Закрываю глаза и пытаюсь представить, что бы произошло, если бы у меня отшибло последние мозги, и я поднялся на крыльцо и нажал на звонок. В своём воображении я вижу, как Снейп, в серых брюках и свитере, открывает мне дверь с теми неизменными суровыми морщинами на его лице, с невьющимися тёмными волосами, ниспадающими на его плечи. Что я почувствую, протянув руку и коснувшись их? Будет ли это похоже на прошлый раз? В моем воображении это именно так, в руку ложится знакомая тяжесть жирных прядей. Вспоминаю недолгую влюбленность Гермионы в Снейпа и её убежденность в том, что на самом деле его волосы очень мягкие и только кажутся засаленными. Я постарался объяснить ей, что «сальный» и «мягкий» вовсе не одно и то же и что иногда вещи именно таковы, какими кажутся. Спор я выиграл, но лучше бы забыть об этом.

Стискиваю палочку в пальцах, опустив её в карман, и выхожу из машины. Ключи отправляются в другой карман, пока я прокрадываюсь на задний двор соседнего ему дома. Мой план прост: перелезть через забор во двор Снейпа, молясь, чтобы его не было дома, проникнуть внутрь и… и ждать, я полагаю.

Хотел бы я сейчас иметь с собой мантию-невидимку. Даже несмотря на то, что Снейп каким-то таинственным образом всегда мог определить моё присутствие по одному лишь запаху.

Слава Мерлину, Снейпа нигде не видно, пока я приземляюсь на газон его дворика. Возможно, Снейп где-то бродит, скупая книги и оставляя мне на будущее зашифрованные послания. Не важно. Задний двор оказывается совершенно не таким, каким я его себе представлял. Есть несколько необычных растений, но ничего явно магического. Есть дерево, скорее всего дуб, шезлонг, нагретый солнцем. Дом ничем не отличается от любого другого в пригороде. Он может принадлежать кому угодно. Но это не так. Дом принадлежит Снейпу, и это то, что я тоже мог бы иметь.

Добираюсь до чёрного входа и направляю палочку на дверную ручку. Я ожидаю покалывания охранных чар с того самого момента, как покинул машину, но ничего не происходит и дверь распахивается просто от давления моей магии. Я осторожен, но инстинкты кричат, что лучше убраться отсюда подальше. Это бессмыслица какая-то. Полное отсутствие магии? Снейп всегда был параноиком, и он знает, что я сел ему на хвост. Так почему же не создал никакой защиты?

Когда я попадаю внутрь, ответ становится до боли очевидным. Беглый осмотр того, что я принял за спальню, показывает, что большая часть вещей Снейпа отсутствует, вероятно, собрана в спешке. Быстро прохожу по остальным комнатам, заканчивая в кухне. Стандартней его дома во всём мире не сыскать. Телевизор, аудио-система, диван, плита, книги, холодильник с фотографиями, висящими на магнитах. Слова на них, на первый взгляд, никак не связаны.

«Горе Атака Рядом Ром Ирис»

Гарри.

Очень умно.

А вот фотографии разочаровывают. На одной Снейп выглядит слишком юным, и я почти уверен, что он вырезал фото из выпускного альбома. Это маггловская фотография, судя по качеству, снятая на одноразовую камеру. Молодой Снейп в смокинге и бокалом шампанского давится кислой полуулыбкой в кадре. Рядом с ним — девушка, ей едва за двадцать, сверкает жемчужной улыбкой. Беру фотографию и читаю на обороте надпись: «Ариенетт и я, июнь, 2002 г.».

Есть ещё несколько снимков, на одних запечатлён только Снейп, на других — он же в толпе. Вновь фотография Ариенетт, но сейчас Снейпа рядом нет. На ней джинсы и потрепанный синий свитер, она сидит на камнях, вглядываясь в океанскую даль, каштановые волосы развеваются за спиной, колени прижаты к груди. Надпись поясняет: «Кемпинг в Америке, 2002».

Последним доходит очередь до конверта на холодильнике. Беру его и аккуратно распечатываю, чтобы не повредить письмо, находящееся внутри. Я разворачиваю бумагу, уже второй раз за последние два дня вчитываясь в знакомый почерк.

«Мой дорогой Гарри», — начинает он, и весь воздух вышибает из лёгких. — «Полагаю, не ошибусь, предположив, что найти мой дом не составило для вас особого труда? Я уже не так хорош в нашей игре в прятки, как был когда-то, но, как вы уже поняли, ещё способен избежать навязанной встречи. Если вы надеялись закончить свою работу над делом так быстро, приношу свои извинения за причиненное разочарование. Интересно, вы действуете в одиночку? Я ведь ещё могу находиться где-то в доме, знаете ли. И все это может быть ловушкой, западней. Вы всегда бросались на проблему, сломя голову, презирая мои благие побуждения избавить вас от этой опасной привычки. Ну, в любом случае, сейчас это неважно, для вас здесь нет никакой угрозы».

«Как вы уже убедились, я снова скрылся. Даю вам своё разрешение обыскать весь дом, хоть и знаю, что это уже сделано. Можете пригласить сюда ваших друзей из министерства, но предупредите их о коварстве верхней ступеньки, ведущей в подвал. Можете подкрепиться — продукты на ваш выбор в холодильнике. Прошу лишь покормить Галатею ради меня. С любовью, С.С.»

Письмо оканчивается его инициалами, размашисто выведенными чёрным. Что, чёрт возьми, такое Галатея? Думаю, я ощущаю себя гораздо менее уверенно, чем раньше. Снейп сказал в письме, что опасность в данный момент мне не угрожает, но он всё же не самый честный серийный убийца в мире и, вполне возможно, мог оставил в доме какую-нибудь тварь поохотиться на меня.

Я уже был готов уйти, когда мягкое мяуканье заставляет меня опустить взгляд вниз. Чёрный пушистый котёнок сидит возле моих ног, большие глаза лучатся насмешкой. Я наклоняюсь, предлагая обнюхать пальцы, и он трётся о мою ладонь. Поднимаю кошечку и устраиваю на своих руках так, чтобы разглядеть имя на ошейнике.

"Галатея, Северус Снейп" и адрес. Ну конечно же.

Меня смущает ещё кое-что. Держа кошку, я устремляюсь в единственное не исследованное мной место в доме: подвал. Первая ступенька кажется слишком мягкой, и я перешагиваю через неё, спускаясь в темноту. Здесь намного холоднее, меня начинает бить дрожь. Коротко бросаю: «Люмус!» и продолжаю спуск.

Когда я схожу с последней ступеньки, свет выхватывает только пространство вокруг моих ног. Пахнет чем-то прогорклым, и мне совершенно не хочется видеть то, что меня окружает. Но работа накладывает определённые обязательства, я не могу отступить сейчас. Даже страстно желая этого. Шёпотом приказываю огоньку осветить всю комнату, бросаю взгляд на окружающие меня пространство.

Из моего горла вырывается вопль.


	4. Незаживающие шрамы 4

— Мерлин, Гарри! — Рон машет рукой перед моими остекленевшими глазами. — Ты с нами?

Мы на кухне Снейпа. Авроры прибыли сюда через пять минут после того, как получили мой вызов, и сейчас перерывают дом в поисках зацепок. Письмо Снейпа спрятано в моём кармане.

— Угу, — выдаю я, пытаясь успокоить друга. Кто-то протягивает мне чашку кофе. На вкус это просто напиток богов. — Хочу снять себя с этого дела, даже если придётся умолять об этом.

— Я бы тоже этого хотел, но ты единственный, кто способен выследить Снейпа. Талантливее аврора в вашем подразделении просто нет. Если ты уничтожил Тёмного Лорда, со Снейпом тем более способен справиться. — Рон успокаивающе треплет меня по плечу. — Этому ублюдку не скрыться.

Я качаю головой.

— Он не похож на Волдеморта.

Рон вздрагивает.

— У Волдеморта были… побуждения. Был мотив. Гордость, которая в конце концов ослепила его. Снейп… Я не представляю, почему он делает то, что делает. Я не могу его понять.

Галатея вертится у моих ног, я наклоняюсь, беря её на руки, опасаясь, что кто-то может наступить на малышку.

— Он готов спуститься в самые глубины ада, если это гарантирует его безопасность. Снейп может вывалять своё достоинство в грязи, наплевав на общественное мнение по поводу такого позора. Настоящая змеюка, в отличие от Сам-Знаешь-Кого.

— А это кто? — во взгляде Рона неподдельный интерес. Я рассматриваю котёнка.

— Кошка Снейпа. Он хотел, чтобы я её покормил, — Галатея мурчит, пока я размеренно почёсываю её за угольно-чёрным ухом. Рон снова бросает на меня тот же взгляд. — Что?

— Ты в курсе, что подчиняешься приказам врага? — спрашивает Рон. — У парня в подвале труп, с которого сняли кожу, а ты беспокоишься, сыт ли его кот.

— Это же не её вина, — бурчу я. Галатея согласно мяукает.

— Гарри! Слава Мерлину, ты в порядке! — Эбернати с помощью локтей проталкивается сквозь толпу, направляясь ко мне. Выдавливаю из себя кислую улыбку. — Ставлю тебя в известность, что я невероятно недоволен тем, что ты полез сюда, не связавшись предварительно со мной!

Открываю рот, чтобы возразить, но его поднятая рука останавливает меня.

— Как бы там ни было, — продолжает Эбернати, — я понимаю, что это твой стиль работы, и не собираюсь критиковать твои методы. Нам, простым смертным, не понять, да, Гарри?

Он подмигивает. А я едва сдерживаю рвотные порывы. Голос в моей голове, подозрительно напоминающий баритон Снейпа, вопрошает: «Какие методы? Какой стиль? Всё, что я делаю, это бросаюсь вперёд, очертя голову, стараясь не поплатиться при этом жизнью!».

Эбернати треплется всё о том же, и я понимаю, что с задания он меня не снимет. Даже если я буду умолять.

* * *

Каждую ночь я вижу один и тот же сон. Ладони Снейпа ласкают моё лицо подобно шёлку, что и должно было произойти рано или поздно. Я прикрываю глаза, размыкаю губы, обвиваю руками его широкие плечи и поддаюсь напору поцелуя. Каким-то образом, в самый разгар войны, ставшей концом света, мы оказались связаны. Язык Снейпа у меня во рту, мои руки в его волосах, и теперь я не могу точно сказать, где кончается один из нас и начинается другой.

Он толчком прижимает мою спину к жёсткому подлокотнику дивана, и я понимаю, что ничем не заражён. Во сне ощущения великолепны, но в реальной жизни всё было ещё лучше. Рука Снейпа скользит по моей шее, задевает грудь, распахивая мантию. Я дрожу от ощущения его ладони на своей обнажённой коже, пока пальцы Снейпа пробираются под рубашку, чтобы огладить мой живот.

Чувствую влажное касание его губ на своей шее, чувствую, как мантию стягивают с моих плеч и отшвыривают куда-то на пол. Пальцы Снейпа, танцуя, проникают под рубашку, играя с моими затвердевшими сосками в то время, как я постанываю, задыхаясь и всем телом вжимаясь в него. Всё моё существо горит. Зарождаясь в животе, огонь устремляется в кончики пальцев, в корни волос, ступни, охватывая неконтролируемым пожаром удовольствия. Я умираю в руках Снейпа, извиваясь и постанывая, ещё до того, как оказываюсь полностью обнажённым.

Каждое его прикосновение словно связывает нас волшебными путами. Холодное дыхание касается моей шеи, когда он снимает с меня рубашку одним плавным движением.

— Должно быть, ты предпочтёшь спальню?

Сновидение прерывается, оставляя меня крутиться в темноте и тишине сна без сновидений. Затем я вновь ощущаю мягкость постели Снейпа под моей спиной. Мне так хорошо, что я хочу утонуть в ней так же страстно, как желаю губ Снейпа на моей шее. Задыхаюсь и зажмуриваюсь, сердце заходится в бешеной скачке, поскольку мы без слов пытаемся выразить всё, что чувствуем. В прикосновениях его языка звучит "Я люблю тебя", в рывке моих бёдер — "Как же хорошо". А мы всё продолжаем переводить эмоции в слова, слова в действия, действия обратно в чувства. И через мгновение тишина взрывается нашими вздохами и моими рваными вскриками.

Изгиб моей спины просит большего, и Снейп отвечает скольжением пальцев внутри меня. Продолжая обмениваться сокровенными мыслями, мы соединяемся и разъединяемся, губы размыкаются и вновь находят друг друга. Он тяжёлый, и обжигающе горячий, и — О Мерлин! — абсолютно совершенен. Я выгибаюсь под ним, так неожиданно пронзённый и разбитый на мелкие осколки. И хватка его пальцев на моём члене взрывается в голове воплями "Дадададада!".

И тишина, что наступает после того, как Снейп обвивает меня руками и ногами, словно охраняющая пантера, — самый совершенный звук во вселенной.


	5. Свет угасшей звезды 1

Я растянулся на кровати, закинув ноги на место подушки и лёжа на животе, в своей квартире в маггловской части Лондона. Множество фотографий разложено на полу передо мной. Галатея скромно устроилась на моей спине, её дергающийся хвост то и дело задевает мои бедра. Прямо перед моими глазами — коллаж из тайн. Ухмыляющееся лицо двадцатисемилетнего Снейпа никак не ассоциируется с образом сурового преподавателя, которого я знал. Тридцать две глянцевые колдографии остаются неподвижными, ведь даже самое сильное волшебство не способно воскресить мёртвых. Пять фотографий обращены лицевой стороной вниз.

Ещё у меня есть шесть украденных маггловских снимков. Шесть снимков — три вопроса. Почему Снейп вновь так молод? Где он сейчас? Кто такая Ариенетт?

Я вглядываюсь в эти фотографии часами. И знаю, что в моей спальне ответов не найти. Кончиками пальцев прикасаюсь к глянцевой поверхности снимка, где запечатлена Ариенетт. Она ненамного старше меня, вьющиеся тёмно-каштановые волосы, карие глаза. Белоснежная улыбка и кожа, сияющая здоровьем. Милая девушка, но она не мертва. Хотя, возможно, во мне просто взыграла ревность.

Да, ревность. Я признался в этом себе ещё три часа назад, когда раскладывал фотографии. Это нелогично. Бред какой-то. Может быть её освежёванное тело уже гниёт в том самом океане, в воды которого она пристально вглядывается на фотографии, но это маловероятно. Так что Ариеннет всего лишь символ моих преданных чувств, просто ещё одна зацепка, очередной кусочек головоломки.

Я замираю посередине внутреннего монолога, ещё раз прокручивая в голове последнюю мысль. Гниёт в океане… Океан! Ну конечно же! Для меня Ариенетт незнакомка, но кто-то же её знает! И нет лучшего способа получить информацию, чем расследование!

Вскакиваю, порядком расстроив Галатею, которая рассерженно мяукает, спрыгивает на пол с долей высокомерного презрения и направляется к двери, аккуратно обходя разбросанные фотографии. Я же распахиваю дверцы шкафа и сдёргиваю с плечиков несколько рубашек. Пора собирать вещи.

* * *

Архипелаг Сан-Хуан так же далёк от Англии, как звезда Проксима Центавра от Земли. По крайней мере, мне так кажется. Из-за огромного расстояния я не могу аппарировать напрямую. Поэтому мне приходится использовать цепочку перемещений: из Англии в Рот-Айленд, оттуда в Монтану, а потом в Вашингтон. Я арендую машину только оказавшись в Сиэтле, штат Вашингтон, и сажусь на паром до острова Оркас, где, по утверждениям местных, и была сделана та фотография.

Парому необходимо около двух часов, чтобы достичь Фрайдей Харбор на Оркасе. Просидев всё путешествие в машине, я начинаю чувствовать клаустрофобию, поэтому отправляюсь исследовать верхние палубы. Вручаю работнику кафетерия жирный американский доллар в обмен на чашку какого-то жирного американского кофе, но сахара нигде нет, поэтому приходится пить так. Вообще-то мне всё равно, каков этот напиток на вкус, пока он вроде бы является кофе.

Это ещё не весь ассортимент развлечений на судне. Тут имеется игровая зона для маленьких детей, где несколько пятилеток носятся вверх и вниз по всему доступному пространству, огороженному пластиком. Есть небольшая комната, где подростки-магглы просаживают монеты в автоматах с видеоиграми. Вспоминаю, что Дадли любил их, и ныряю рукой в карман, чтобы найти нужное количество мелочи. Меня убивают секунд через тридцать, и я решаю, что видеоигры — наиглупейшая трата времени.

Я уже готов выть от скуки, когда мы наконец добираемся до острова. Доехав до города, быстро теряюсь, пытаясь отыскать отель. Маленькие улочки забиты народом. Близость лета привлекает толпы туристов, что делает управление автомобилем нецелесообразным. Мне удаётся найти отель с парковкой и свободным номером.

Разобрав вещи, я возвращаюсь к стойке регистрации со снимком Ариенетт, смотрящей с утёса на океан. Администратор не кажется загруженным работой, и я подхожу.

— Здравствуйте, — приветствую я его, улыбаясь так доброжелательно, как только могу, — я не здешний, и…

— Вы и не можете быть местным, с таким-то акцентом, — у администратора приятная улыбка. — Тут вообще мало кто живёт — большинство домов расположены в глубине острова, а не в городе. Чем я могу помочь?

— Я ищу это место, — поясняю я, протягивая снимок. — Вам оно знакомо?

— Конечно! Это в двадцати или тридцати минутах езды отсюда. Вроде вид с одной из площадок для кемпинга. Если хотите, могу дать брошюру, в ней указан маршрут.

— Спасибо, это было бы здорово.

Он протягивает мне требуемое, вновь улыбаясь.

— Вы решили приехать сюда по собственному желанию?

— Да, мне нужно решить тут кое-какие рабочие вопросы.

— Наверняка это что-то важное, раз вы приехали аж из-за океана.

— Так и есть.

— Если я могу еще что-нибудь сделать для вас, просто дайте знать. Если соберётесь в поход и понадобится снаряжение, я знаю лучшие магазины в городе.

Он снова улыбается мне. Поразительно, насколько обыденна для него улыбка. Как просто ему дается искренность.

* * *

В лагерь я отправляюсь во второй половине дня, но не уверен, _что именно_ рассчитываю там найти. Вырисовываются два варианта: поджидающий меня Снейп или Ариенетт, выпрыгивающая из воды словно русалка, чтобы поведать мне все тайны, которые я пытаюсь разгадать.

Отсюда открывается потрясающий вид на океан. На территории лагеря не протолкнуться от палаток, возле каждой — стол для пикника и кострище. По периметру посажены деревья и кустарники, ограждая дорогу от участка. Площадка находится на холме с мягким уклоном вниз, затем снова ровная поверхность, вновь уклон и так далее, до самой грунтовой дороги. За ней — небольшая поляна сухой, невзрачной травы, несколько деревьев и, наконец, сам океан. Когда я подхожу ближе, становится видно, что трава сменяется скалами, создающими утёс, по которому вы можете спуститься вниз, пока не достигнете бьющихся о берег волн, с плавающими коричневыми и зелёными водорослями. Также имеются крутые отвесные скалы, образующие бухту, где на нескольких каяках* плавают люди. Интересно, как они ухитрились спуститься вниз, не разбившись?

Но у меня есть более важные темы для размышлений, потому что я нашёл-таки место, запечатлённое на фотографии.

Перевожу взгляд со снимка на реальный пейзаж, пытаясь представить сидящую девушку, чтобы почувствовать, кто же она такая или кем была. Пытаюсь дотянуться до тайны её личности, но пальцы касаются лишь прядей солёного ветра да дыма от лагерных костров.

Темнеет.

* * *

— …и после этого их больше никто не видел. Вот почему теперь там бродят призраки.

Я направляюсь к машине, когда слышу этот приглушенный разговор между двумя девушками. Что-то в том, как звучат эти слова, заставляет меня замереть на месте и подойти к ним, сидящим на бревне. Девушка, что рассказывала историю, замечает меня первой, светлые глаза сверкают. Её подруга также поднимает голову, удивлённо моргая. Присаживаюсь на песок прямо перед ними.

— Привет, — говорю я. Услышав мой акцент первая девушка немного изумлённо распахивает глаза. Почему все так зациклены на американском и британском акцентах? Мне-то плевать. — Я невольно подслушал ваш разговор. О чём вы беседовали?

— О Ведьминой Хижине, — кокетливо отвечает одна из девочек, пытаясь повернуться так, чтобы я насладился зрелищем её груди с наилучшего ракурса. — Это там, рядом с кустами ежевики.

Она указывает подбородком на маленькое тёмное строение, всего лишь раза в три больше, чем уличный сортир. Я оборачиваюсь, вопросительно подняв бровь.

— Это дом призраков, — выдыхает первая. — Мы приезжаем сюда не первый год, но ни разу не смогли пробраться внутрь.

— Почему тебе кажется, что в этом виноваты именно призраки?

— Я просто… чувствую это, — девушка заливается румянцем. — На острове полным-полно паранормальных мест. Это одно из них, пусть не такое заметное, но очень странное. Словно что-то… осталось, — румянец становится еще сильнее. — Знаю, звучит безумно…

— Напротив, — говорю я ей. — Это очень интересно. Что нужно, чтобы остановиться здесь на ночь?

* * *

Следующей ночью, не без помощи моего нового друга-администратора, я разбиваю палатку так, чтобы видеть хижину. Девушки, встреченные мною вчера, порхают по лагерю, рассказывая о местных достопримечательностях, расспрашивая об Англии, показывая мне, как взобраться на близлежащие скалы и как найти маленькие пещерки, которые они обнаружили сами. Делать больше нечего, так что я позволяю им познакомить меня с окрестностями. Когда они вместе со своими семьями на несколько часов исчезают, я пользуюсь возможностью расположиться на скале, которую я уже прозвал «местом Ариенетт», разглядывая океан.

Далеко-далеко видна стая китов. Касаток, как говорит кто-то поблизости. Они бывают здесь каждый год, что и дало название острову**. Киты-убийцы, как их всё ещё называют иногда. Вид, находящийся на грани уничтожения. Я наблюдаю за касатками, пока они не исчезают из вида.

Моя настоящая работа начинается с наступлением темноты. Я лежу в палатке без сна, готовый к чему угодно. Затем, натянув тёплый джемпер, аппарирую в так называемую Ведьмину Хижину.

Как и следовало ожидать, нет тут никаких ведьм. Девушки будут очень разочарованы. Просто тёмная, пустая лачуга, которая, кажется, использовалась как свалка задолго до начала времён. И сейчас полна паутиной и плесенью. Я морщу нос и взмахиваю палочкой.

— Люмус!

При свете хижина становится более интересной. В середине комнаты есть небольшое свободное пространство, где когда-то было кострище. Обугленные дрова и пепел холодны уже очень, очень долгое время, но всё-таки здесь кто-то был. Быстро осматриваюсь, сам не зная на что надеясь. Возможно, очередное зашифрованное письмо, фотография или труп? Но ничего из вышеперечисленного в хижине не обнаруживается. Просто мёртвый очаг и чувство, что сегодня вечером я подобрался к разгадке так близко, как никогда до этого.

— Где же ты? — шепчут мои губы. — Кто ты на самом деле?

И я не уверен, с кем именно говорю: со Снейпом или с Ариенетт.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Каяки, или байдарки* — тип традиционной гребной лодки Арктики.  
> Оркас** — остров, скорее всего, был назван в честь касаток, англ. «orcas».


	6. Свет угасшей звезды 2

На следующий день я возвращаюсь обратно в отель, к великому неудовольствию двух моих новоявленных фанаток. На острове моя работа окончена, хотя очутись я здесь просто на отдыхе, непременно остался бы. Есть что-то в этом прибрежном воздухе, от чего у меня захватывает дух.

Итак, у меня по-прежнему нет ни одной существенной зацепки. Я уже побывал в лагере, где они останавливались, осмотрел место, где она любила сидеть и которое было — или не было — предназначено для полуночных свиданий. Я в тупике. Остров не дал мне ответов, впрочем, как и любое другое место, что я посетил в погоне за Снейпом.

Следующие два дня провожу исследуя побережье и город, заезжая в каждое мало-мальски интересное туристам место, в надежде почувствовать присутствие Снейпа и Ариенетт. Пусто. Город бурлит жизнью; тут вам и пристань, и мороженое, и книжные магазины, и ещё миллион вещей, которыми можно заняться или увидеть. Но Снейпа здесь нет.

Прогулки по побережью приносят немного больше пользы. Нет никаких прямых доказательств, что Снейп сейчас находится на Оркас, но иногда в воздухе мне чудится его запах, магический отпечаток его существования в мире, или исчезающий след омолаживающих чар. Не уверен, что всё это не является плодом моего воображения.

В воскресенье я уже закидываю вещи в машину, готовый к отъезду. Паром, будь он проклят, вернётся к этому берегу не раньше пяти пополудни, поэтому решаю посетить ещё один пляж. Еду по направлению к Каттл Поинт, дорога вьётся меж высокой травы под серо-синим небом, мимо ферм и маяка, пока не упирается в развалины того, что я бы назвал первыми фортом на острове. Всё вокруг заросло чертополохом, даже крутая тропа, спускающаяся к побережью. Кажется, игра не стоит свеч, но я вновь чувствую привкус магии и решаю последовать за ним.

Спускаюсь по тропе к каменистому пляжу. Волны бьются в скалистую преграду, созданную самой природой. А чуть в стороне, где галька пляжа заканчивается, виднеется длинный хребет тёмных скал. И с каждым шагом, сделанным в их сторону, ощущение присутствия магии растёт.

С одной стороны от меня раскинулся океан, полоса буро-зелёных водорослей ясно показывает, как высоко здесь поднимается прилив. Возле самой кромки воды галька превращается в песок. По другую сторону лежат несколько брёвен и коряг, заброшенных на берег штормом. Из этого бурелома какой-то очень глупый ребёнок выстроил несколько башенок. Отогнав ненужные мысли, иду дальше. Под ногами мерно хрустит гравий.

Тёмно-серые камни покрыты водорослями, виднеются лужицы, оставшиеся после прилива. Моллюски, раки-отшельники и несколько морских звёзд кажутся мне жемчужинами местной морской фауны. Вдалеке виднеется стайка грифов, и я подхожу к ним, размышляя, чьим же телом они пируют. У меня дурное предчувствие, поскольку тёмные пернатые тела всё ещё закрывают мне обзор. Я двигаюсь по ветру, поэтому не чувствую никаких запахов. Грифы же, легко меня почуяв, взмывают ввысь, кружа и хлопая крыльями, пока не опускаются на утёс, укоризненно поглядывая на меня.

Ещё несколько шагов, и до меня доносится сладковатое, отвратительное зловоние гниющей плоти. Кровь, кости и встрепанный пёстрый мех. Детёныш тюленя. С души будто падает камень, я прикрываю рот ладонью и двигаюсь дальше.

Пульсация магии становится всё сильнее. Снейп здесь, я это чувствую. Чёрт возьми, я просто захлебываюсь его запахом, позволяя тонкой нити магического следа вести меня по камням и ракушкам, пока не ощущаю мягкость песка под ногами. Запрокинув голову, пытаюсь разглядеть тропу, ведущую наверх, к маяку, мимо которого я уже проезжал сегодня.

Когда я приближаюсь к нему, от близости чужой магии голова начинает кружиться. Окна маяка заколочены, на земле вдоль стен разбросано битое стекло. Кипящий океан остался где-то внизу, в его волнах можно разглядеть силуэты резвящихся тюленей. Подхожу к маяку и прижимаю ладонь к каменной кладке. Головокружительное ощущение магии заставляет отшатнуться и почти потерять равновесие.

Мне необходимо попасть внутрь.

***

Бывают моменты, когда я понимаю, насколько круто быть волшебником. Допустим, когда аппарирую. Это не похоже на стандартное описание телепортации, словно вы исчезаете и появляетесь вновь. Чтобы вы смогли пройти через твёрдую породу, молекулы вашего тела должны перестроиться, смешаться и рассыпаться в стороны. Существует мгновение, настолько мимолётное, что вы едва замечаете, когда перестаёте быть собой. Ваше ДНК вам уже не принадлежит. Атомы вашего тела разбегаются. В этом и кроется самая большая опасность этого магического способа передвижения, потому что если вы не сможете вспомнить, как выглядит ваше тело и силой воли не заставите его принять изначальную форму снова, то, в конечном итоге, вас расщепит и половина тела может оказаться где-нибудь в другой комнате.

Я собираю молекулы своего тела внутри небольшого маяка. Вокруг кромешная тьма, я шепчу заклинание, чтобы осветить помещение. Оно маленькое. Маленькое, выстывшее и сырое, всё в паутине и битом стекле. Узкая лесенка ведёт на верхнюю площадку, где должна находиться линза. Начинаю медленно карабкаться вверх.

Я добираюсь до верхней ступеньки, когда что-то бросается мне под ноги. Растущее ощущение магии концентрируется в волну чистой силы, мчащуюся мимо меня в виде воющей темноты, закрывающей солнце. Я готовлюсь умереть. Упасть навзничь, разбить голову об пол и умереть.

Но этого не происходит. Что-то предотвращает моё падение. Тьма наверху лестницы всё бушует, ревёт и закручивается вокруг, как оживший саван. Что бы не спасло меня, оно прижимает меня плотнее к себе, одна рука, защищая, обхватывает мою грудь. Во второй — палочка, посылающая в тварь наверху снопы искр. Ярость тьмы обрушивается на нас, и я проваливаюсь в неё до того, как успеваю рассмотреть лицо своего спасителя.

***

Я просыпаюсь среди солнечного сияния.

Нет. Неверно.

Я просыпаюсь в спальне. Сквозь окна струится солнечный свет, жёлтые лучи наполняют комнату золотистым сиянием. Чувство такое, словно мои кости вытащили, промыли в кислоте, а затем впихнули обратно под кожу. Издаю стон, снова закрывая глаза.

Откуда-то сбоку доносится шорох и низкий, знакомый голос:

— Гарри? Тебе больно?

Я почти усмехаюсь. До чего же знакомые слова. И голос такой, словно я ещё сплю. Открываю глаза только чтобы уставиться в бархатную темноту глаз напротив. Лицо какое-то… неправильное, слишком молодое, с мягкими чертами, волосы чисты и блестят. Глубокие морщины исчезли, кожа теперь нежная и светлая, а нижняя губа слегка полновата.

И вот тут меня начинает наполнять тревога.

— Вот дерьмо!

Подскакиваю на кровати, игнорируя пульсацию в голове. Его руки ложатся мне на плечи, пытаясь заставить лечь обратно. Я взвиваюсь:

— Не прикасайся! Убери свои грёбанные руки!

Отчаянно оглядываюсь по сторонам. Где, чёрт возьми, моя палочка?!

— Успокойся, успокойся…

Голос Снейпа звучит очень странно. Очень… терпеливо. Словно он уговаривает норовистую лошадь не брыкаться. Это так глупо, что на меня накатывает новый приступ паники. Вцепляюсь в плечи Снейпа, пока он не перехватывает мои запястья одной рукой, впечатывая их в подушки над моей головой. Падаю на матрас с глухим звуком, ударившись спиной.

— Я сказал тебе успокоиться, Поттер.

Прожигаю Снейпа взглядом, загнано хватая ртом воздух. Он отвечает не менее яростным взглядом.

— Пошел ты, — рычу я. — Клянусь Мерлином, Снейп, я сделаю тебе очень больно, если ты не…

— И как ты собираешься сделать это без своей палочки? — усмехается он. Я недоумённо моргаю. Эффект от его несколько театральных уловок изменился вместе со внешностью. — Ты никогда не прислушивались к моим словам о важности альтернативных форм защиты.

— Что-то типа разорвать магглов голыми руками? — морщусь я, извиваясь в попытке вывернуться. — Какого чёрта ты сотворил со своим лицом?

Возможно, с учётом сложившихся обстоятельств, это не самый актуальный из вопросов, но что поделать, если мне так интересно, что он вырывается будто сам по себе. Снейп улыбается.

— О, ты заметил. Открою маленький секрет — все знаменитые волшебники пользуются омолаживающими чарами.

Значит, он намеренно создал вокруг себя иллюзию молодости.

— Зачем?

— Полагаю, они считают, что таким образом привлекут больше внимания к своей персоне.

— Иди к чёрту, — шиплю я. Под всей этой иллюзией он остался всё тем же, так что невелика разница.

— Это всё, что ты способен сказать человеку, только что спасшему твою жизнь? — Снейп надменно фыркает. — Я испытал на себе всевозможные неприятности, пока наблюдал за твоим крестовым походом, целью которого, по-видимому, является самоубийство, и вот благодарность? Что ж, вполне ожидаемо. С моей стороны было весьма легкомысленно полагать, что за последние пять лет ты постиг хотя бы азы вежливости.

Я прекращаю перебранку и просто всматриваюсь в его лицо.

— Я не играю в твои игры, — говорю я. — Не доставлю тебе такого удовольствия.

— Уже доставил.

Снейп отпускает мои запястья и встает, продолжая глядеть вниз, на меня. Внезапно становится очень важно удержать его в этой комнате.

— Кто такая Ариенетт?

Снейп сощуривает глаза, на мгновение хмурясь.

— Не твое дело.

— Плевать на ваше мнение. Мне необходимо знать. Ты убил её? Был её любовником? Чьим ещё? Где она?!

Сам чувствую, как внутри нарастает истерика, но мне действительно всё равно, тем более, в таком состоянии я не способен успокоиться. Снейп снова пригвождает меня к матрасу взглядом горящих, но ничего не говорящих глаз. Глаз, которые не могут принадлежать молодому человеку.

— Господь послал тебя специально, чтобы наказать меня, — наконец выдает он. Мне смешно.

— Бога нет. Ты сам себе палач.

— В таком случае могу ли я быть уверен, что ты не последуешь за мной, как сумасшедший ангел-мститель? — Снейп поднимает бровь привычным легким движением. — Возвращайся в Лондон, Гарри. Езжай домой и забудь всё это. Живи дальше.

— Ты сейчас даешь совет по доброте душевной, — спрашиваю я, — или потому, что боишься быть пойманным мною?

За долю секунды лицо Снейпа оказывается в считанных дюймах от моего. И сейчас-то я могу видеть больше, чем отголоски эмоций. Чистый гнев. По крайней мере, я всегда был способен разозлить его. Заставляю себя усмехнуться, и Снейп отстраняется.

— Ты напуган, — я бросаю ему вызов.

— Иди уже спать, — отвечает он, и я чувствую, как веки смыкаются от усталости.

«Ну и чёрт бы с ним», — думаю я, засыпая.


	7. Свет угасшей звезды 3

Я просыпаюсь в одиночестве после заката, укутанный одеялом, края которого заботливо подоткнуты под матрас. Рядом, на тумбочке, меня дожидаются хрустящий белый конверт, очки и палочка. Так странно просыпаться не под звуки будильника или радио. Понимаю, как мне не хватает привычного строгого распорядка и рутины. Это так похоже на Снейпа: ворваться в мою жизнь через пять долгих лет и вновь всё разрушить.

Просто шикарно. Выпутываюсь из одеял, чтобы дотянуться до очков. Палочка ложится в руку привычной тяжестью, обещая безопасность, затем приходит черёд письма. Знаю, что буду сожалеть об этом.

«Дорогой Гарри», — читаю я. — «Ты всегда задавал неверные вопросы. Что я сделал со своим лицом? Кто такая Ариенетт? Это всё совершенно не важно. Ты очень импульсивный молодой человек, и я предлагаю тебе обратиться к свету Господа нашего. Он сотворил в моей жизни многочисленные чудеса. Его всепрощающее присутствие одновременно служит напоминанием и о моём собственном несовершенстве, и о ценности моей личности. Я нахожу утешение, в размышлениях обращаясь к тому, с чего всё началось, и наблюдая, как переплетаются наши пути согласно высшему замыслу. Надеюсь, ты обдумаешь это.

Должен поблагодарить тебя за заботу о Галатее. Я планировал забрать её, но, похоже, она к тебе привязалась, а мне не хотелось бы разрушать такой союз. Галатею трудно приручить, как и большинство живых существ. А что насчёт вас, Гарри Поттер? Сколько нужно любви, чтобы привязать вас?

Предлагаю вам вернуться в Лондон и закрыть это дело. Постарайтесь вспомнить самое безопасное и мирное время вашей жизни, где всё ваше счастье пронизано присутствием Бога. С любовью, Северус».

Ошарашенный, я сворачиваю письмо и бессмысленно гляжу в темноту.

***

Дни в Лондоне стали короче, в квартире ощутимо похолодало, и теперь весь обжигающе горячий кофе в мире не способен меня согреть, но радио упорно заставляет вставать в половине седьмого каждое утро. Привычная рутина, без которой я не могу жить.

Так проходит неделя. Вернувшись, я написал рапорт, а затем вновь занялся бумажной работой. Присутствие Снейпа пришлось затолкать в самый уголок сознания, завалить его воспоминаниями о чём-то, что своим воплем леденит мою кровь в каждом сне. О том, что живет наверху лестницы, доказывая, что некоторые вещи преследуют нас.

И, конечно же, я ринулся прямо к ним без всяких предосторожностей, как и всегда. И, как всегда, он был там, чтобы спасти меня. Смогу ли я пересчитать все те случаи, когда без его вмешательства был бы мёртв? Не думаю, что способен представить такое огромное число.

Я практически слышу голос Снейпа.

«Мистер Поттер, как это похоже на вас: бросится в омут с головой и вновь подвергнуть себя опасности».

«Мистер Поттер, пожалуйста, может хотя бы один день пройти без спасения вашей жизни мною?»

«Дорогой Гарри, ты всегда задаёшь неправильные вопросы».

Тогда какие вопросы правильные? Что бы я спросил у него прямо сейчас? Почему ты спас меня? Почему ты _всегда_ спасаешь меня? Почему преследуешь? Почему делаешь всё это? Я хотел бы спросить только "почему", а не "что" и "кто". Но всё это лишь усугубляет опасность превратить задание во что-то слишком личное. И, хотя Эбернати может убеждать меня, что быть настолько зацикленным на работе совершенно нормально, эта одержимость уже давно вышла за рамки обыкновенного профессионального интереса.

Я сказал помощнику директора, что не нашел никаких зацепок. Никаких ответов. Что мы можем спокойно отложить это дело до появления новой информации. Я солгал.

Я много думаю по ночам, когда лежу без сна, и от этого сон вообще пропадает. Я размышляю о множестве вещей, о том, что случается, когда мы умираем, или способны ли растения чувствовать боль. Я думаю о том, что мог бы сделать со своей жизнью, когда мне было десять, одиннадцать, двенадцать, тринадцать… Я думаю о Снейпе. И обо всех его проклятых письмах.

В них-то всё и дело. Последнее письмо Снейпа не имеет никакого смысла, если принимать всё, что там написано, за чистую монету. Может быть, Снейп и изменился, но я искренне сомневаюсь, что он посвятил свою жизнь Иисусу. Да даже если бы это было так, Снейп никогда бы не стал призывать следовать его примеру. Так что же на самом деле он пытается мне сказать?

Долгими ночами я лежу без сна, вглядываясь в потолок, словно у меня кошачье зрение и я вижу в темноте. Что мы имеем? Снейп хочет, чтобы я обратился к свету. «Вернись к началу, — говорит он. — Вспомни, с чего всё началось». Где же я был счастлив? Я думаю, все дороги ведут в Хогвартс.

Кто тогда скрывается за личиной Бога? О ком Снейп с такой издёвкой говорит? Всепрощающая власть, склонная напоминать ему не только о достоинствах, но и о недостатках? Конечно же, Дамблдор. И всё, что я знаю — Снейп хочет видеть меня в Хогвартсе. Я не готов вернуться туда после стольких лет и столкнуться с врагом, подобным Снейпу. Поэтому я говорю Эбернати, что у нас нет ни одной зацепки.

До тех пор, пока эксперты не заканчивают исследование трупа.

Тело, найденное в подвале Снейпа, по предварительным данным принадлежало незадачливому местному магглу. Но, тем не менее, расследование в черте города показало, что никто не пропадал. Тогда тело было отправлено в магическую лабораторию для идентификации. И однажды утром, когда я пытался вновь утопиться в кофе, Эбернати с громким хлопком опустил результаты на мой стол. Дадли Дурсль, двадцать два года, смерть от потери крови.

Забавно, как сложно узнать человека, когда с него сняли кожу.

Не поймите меня неправильно. На смерть этого подонка мне плевать. Мы не общались с того самого момента, как я стал совершеннолетним и съехал от этой семейки. Я попросту забыл о нём, как забывал обо всех ему подобных. Но я прекрасно понял, что имел в виду Снейп. Это угроза, простая и ясная. Не имеет значения, что тучное тело не вызывает у меня никаких эмоций, потому что это кто-то, кто когда-то был рядом со мной. Семья. И в будущем на его месте может появиться кто-то, кем я не буду готов пожертвовать.

***

— Помощник директора Эбернати? — стучу в дверь, испытывая б _о_ льшее нетерпение, чем мне бы хотелось. Буквально через несколько секунд дверь заклинанием открывается, и он зовет меня войти.

— Гарри, мальчик мой! Рад тебя видеть, присаживайся, пожалуйста. — опускаюсь на стул, натягивая дежурную улыбку. — Итак, что я могу сделать для тебя в этот чудесный день?

— Думаю, что нашел подсказку в последнем письме Снейпа, сэр, — объясняю я.

— Кен, пожалуйста, зови меня Кеном. — его улыбка ощутимо действует на нервы. — Какого рода подсказку?

— Видите ли, сэ… Кен, я думал о том, что имел в виду Снейп за всей этой невнятной религиозной чушью. Он совершенно не религиозен, как вы знаете. Думаю, он хочет, чтобы я отправился в Хогвартс.

Эбернати переплетает пальцы и это выглядит так, словно ему сложно сконцентрироваться на новых сведениях.

— Интересно, очень интересно. Хогвартс, говоришь? Думаю, всё, что тебе остается — отправиться туда.

— Сэр, это запросто может оказаться ловушкой, — напоминаю я. — Снейп опаснейший преступник. Стоит ли бросаться выполнять его завуалированные указания, очертя голову?

— Гарри, в нашей работе нет места трусости и страху. Тебе ли этого не знать. Наш долг обеспечить первую линию обороны магической Британии.

— Бесстрашно бросаться грудью на амбразуру, — бормочу я.

— Именно. — он хлопает в ладоши. — Именно так, Гарри.

— Могу я запросить отряд авроров для защиты Хогвартса на время моего расследования? Для безопасности учащихся.

— Конечно-конечно, выделю для этого людей из первого звена, — он лучится довольством. — Ты превращаешься в такого маленького частного детектива. Настоящий Шерлок Фоумс.

— Холмс, — поправляю я.

— Да как угодно. Никогда не запоминал эти маггловские шутки, — он встает, чтобы энергично пожать мне руку на прощанье.

Из кабинета напоследок доносится громкое:

— Иди и схвати его!

***

Я и Галатея садимся на поезд до Хогвартса. Мы одни, но поезд всё равно отходит от станции. Может быть, поездка организована только ради моей персоны. Плевать.

«Ищи след Бога в каждом счастливом мгновении», — приказал Снейп. Присутствие Дамблдора на протяжении всего моего детства в стенах Хогвартса. Чувствую, что здесь кроется какой-то подвох, сам не знаю, почему. Дамблдор спас мне жизнь. Заботился обо мне, присматривал, вникал в мои проблемы и был добр ко мне в мире, где я был совершенно один.

Я не видел его уже четыре года. После войны мы какое-то время поддерживали связь, занятые проблемами восстановления мира. Затем всё как-то закрутилось. Я с головой ушёл в работу, полную миссий и борьбы со злом. И после этого, после присоединения к отделу расследования убийств, мне казалось слишком странным искать с ним встречи.

Сойдя с поезда — в одной руке чемодан, в другой Галатея — я вижу Хагрида. Он заметно постарел, косматые волосы уже не так темны, как в моих воспоминаниях.

— Здоров, Гарри, — ворчливо приветствует он, сжимая меня в быстром объятии. — Я тебя с семнадцати лет не видел!

— Привет, Хагрид, — улыбаюсь я, запрокинув голову. — Как дела в замке? Авроры уже прибыли?

— Э… ну, здесь они, — он чешет затылок. — Всё у нас не так замечательно, если ты меня понимаешь.

Хагрид пожимает плечами на мой удивленный взгляд.

— Сам всё на месте поймешь. Ладно, пойдём, я возьму твои вещи.

Когда Хагрид берёт мой чемодан, Галатея яростно шипит на него. Нас ждёт карета, запряжённая определённо не лошадьми. По воздуху пробегает лёгкая волна, и вот мы уже летим к Хогвартсу и загадкам Снейпа. Настало время раскрыть все карты.

И мне не терпится получить ответы.


	8. Чем выше взлетаешь, тем больнее падать 1

В Большом Зале меня ждёт Макгонагалл, а не Дамблдор, и это весьма странно, но она тут же объясняет, что директору немного нездоровится и по его просьбе Макгонаггал поспешила меня встретить и показать выделенные комнаты. Она коротко благодарит меня за предоставленную школе защиту, одновременно интересуясь, как долго подобные меры будут необходимы. Между нами чувствуется отчуждение, которого никогда раньше не было. После второй магической Макгонагалл будто вновь собрала себя по кусочкам, и это её сломило. Измотанная — да, вот слово, наиболее ёмко описывающее произошедшие перемены.

— Мы надеемся схватить Снейпа в ближайшее время, — говорю я, замечая, как Макгонагалл вздрагивает при упоминании этого имени. — Присутствие авроров — всего лишь мера предосторожности, поскольку у меня есть все основания полагать, что он будет пойман и помещён под арест до конца этой недели.

Если уж мы выбрали официальный тон, она увидит, что я хорошо жонглирую формальными выражениями.

— Благодарю вас за гостеприимство и сотрудничество с Министерством. Надеюсь, директор Дамболдор уделит мне время?..

— Боюсь, это невозможно, мистер Поттер, — Макгонагалл бледнеет. — Директор и правда неважно себя чувствует, поэтому не сможет встретиться с вами.

— Понимаю… Что ж, если ему станет лучше, пожалуйста, сразу же сообщите мне. Крайне важно обговорить с ним некоторые вещи. И чем раньше, тем лучше.

Наш разговор прерывается ворвавшимся в Зал Сириусом. При виде меня его лицо озаряется улыбкой, и в ту же секунду я оказываюсь в крепких объятиях, неловко улыбаясь ему в плечо. В последние несколько лет нам не часто удавалось видеться. Пожалуй, только занятостью можно объяснить ту пару писем друг другу время от времени. Я и не думал, что соскучился по нему так сильно.

— Гарри! Ну и ну! Выглядишь потрясающе! — он ерошит мои волосы, словно ребенку, и я почти не против вернуться в детство, если Сириус будет моим отцом. Думаю, многие детишки мечтали именно о таком родителе. — Как жизнь?

— Прекрасно, — вру я, улыбаясь. — А ты как?

— Зашибись! — он вновь заключает меня в объятия.

Макгонагалл натянуто улыбается.

— Сириус, почему бы тебе не показать Гарри его комнаты? Уверена, поездка была утомительна, и ему бы хотелось отдохнуть перед началом работы.

Сириус кивает.

— Ты будешь жить не так далеко от меня и Ремуса. Сейчас покажу. Домовики уже забрали твои вещи?

— Да, — отвечаю я, с усмешкой вспоминая, какой невероятно удивленной была Галатея, когда я перепоручал её заботам Добби. — Веди.

* * *

Когда Сириус распахивает дверь в комнату, у меня перехватывает дыхание. Небольшой камин, ведь в замке всегда холодно, невзирая на погоду за окном, пара кресел, обитых красным бархатом и повёрнутых друг к другу. Диван из того же материала, книжная полка, гобелены… и всё это настолько ХОГВАРТС, что я замираю. Похоже, до этого момента я не понимал, как прекрасно просто быть здесь.

— Ты заполучил одну из лучших комнат, — произносит Сириус, улыбаясь. — Ещё одну, с самой лучшей планировкой во всём замке, занимаем мы с Лунатиком.

Галатея сидит перед очагом, но, заметив моё появление, подскакивает и начинает кружить возле моих ног, мяукая. Наклоняюсь, чтобы поднять её.

— Я не знал, что ты и профессор Люпин…

— Любовники?

Ошарашенно смотрю на Сириуса. Вообще-то я собирался сказать: «живёте вместе», но, в общем, подразумевал именно то самое. Поэтому просто киваю.

— Нет. То есть, не совсем. Мы вообще-то… Не думаю, что это… В смысле, это чисто платонические отношения, — он запускает руку в тёмные кудри, неуверенно улыбаясь. — Ремус весьма ревностный католик, и мы не делаем ничего, что могло бы оскорбить его моральные принципы.

Сириус подмигивает мне, стараясь выглядеть как можно более легкомысленно.

— Но живёте вы вместе.

— Очаровательная хрень, не так ли? — Сириус снова улыбается, а мне становится любопытно, есть ли в его арсенале какое-нибудь другое выражение чувств. Кроме «бравая ухмылка, усовершенствованная Сириусом Блэком». Пытаюсь вернуть улыбку.

— Ладно, оставляю тебя разбирать вещи, — говорит он, поворачиваясь к двери. — Мы с Ремусом в трех дверях от тебя, по левую руку, на случай, если что понадобится. Уверен, он будет рад тебя увидеть. Мы оба страшно по тебе соскучились.

И даже когда Сириус уходит, в воздухе продолжает висеть печальный отпечаток его искусственного веселья.

* * *

Остаток дня я провожу гуляя по окрестностям в компании Сириуса и Ремуса, встречаясь со старыми знакомыми и, раз в несколько часов, выслушивая доклады авроров, рассредоточенных по замку. Никто ничего необычного пока не видел. За ужином я сижу за преподавательским столом, болтаю с Сириусом о последних новостях в мире квиддича, смеюсь, когда он и Ремус рассказывают страшилки про преподавательский процесс. Странно чувствовать себя по эту сторону баррикад. Становится любопытно, как чувствовал себя Снейп, зная, что за каждым его движением пристально следят студенты, переговариваясь в коридорах и сплетничая в гостиных факультетов. Каково это — быть своего рода местной знаменитостью, чтобы каждое твоё действие подмечали и обсуждали со всех сторон? По телу прокатывается дрожь, когда я понимаю, что не стоило думать об этом. Похоже, у нас гораздо больше общего, чем я считал.

Замечаю, что за ужином явно не хватает Дамблдора. Его место за столом остается пустым, и мне кажется, что остальным это уже не в новинку.

После трапезы Сириус и Ремус приглашают меня в свои комнаты побеседовать перед сном. Мы сидим возле камина, я в кресле, они на диване. Ремус почти расслабился в кольце рук Сириуса, и не знай я их, посчитал бы подобное идеалом семейного счастья.

— Как продвигается работа, Гарри? — спрашивает меня Ремус, прижимаясь спиной к Сириусу. — Ты больше не связан с особо опасными заданиями?

— Меня уже давно не привлекают к делам по тёмной магии. Сейчас я в отделе убийств, и текущее расследование — самое опасное из всех тех, что я вёл в последнее время.

— Снейп всегда был опасен, — кивает Ремус, и глаза Сириуса темнеют при этих словах. Он крепче прижимает к себе худое тело Люпина. — Я абсолютно уверен, что от тебя он не уйдёт.

— Давайте поговорим о чём-нибудь более приятном, — Сириуса озаряет. — Нашёл кого-то особенного, Гарри?

— Нет, — отвечаю я. — Слишком занят. Мы с Роном и Симусом иногда ходим по клубам, но не в последнее время.

— Ну конечно, ты ещё так молод, — тепло улыбается мне Ремус. — Как Рон и Симус? Всё те же?

— Не совсем, — отвечаю я.

Да кто из нас остался тем же? Кто из нас, переживших войну, ставшую такой личной здесь, в Хогвартсе, до того, как Министерство магии спохватилось и вступило в битву за день до падения Волдеморта, не изменился? Взрослые, прошедшие через это, уже имели свои шрамы, оставшиеся от давних сражений, и новые раны не изменили ничего. Мы же, ещё не успевшие обрасти панцирем, являлись легкими мишенями.

— Почему бы тебе не вернуться в Хогвартс, Гарри? — с надеждой ухмыляется мне Сириус. — Будучи аврором, ты выглядишь несчастным, а нам как раз нужен новый преподаватель полётов.

Вымучено улыбаюсь.

— Звучит неплохо, Сириус, но мне действительно нравится моя работа. Просто сейчас мы взвинчены до предела, но у всего есть свойство заканчиваться. Эта проблема скоро останется в прошлом.

Наступает недолгая тишина, такая удобная, пока мы сидим напротив друг друга, продолжая натянуто улыбаться, пока Ремус не замечает:

— Ох, мы совершенно забыли про время! Уже половина одиннадцатого, а у меня завтра занятия с самого утра, — он встаёт и словно отрезает частичку себя, отстраняясь от Сириуса. — Было так приятно поговорить с тобой, Гарри. Надеюсь, ты задержишься здесь.

Он улыбается и уходит в сторону спальни.

Сириус тоже поднимается, похлопывая меня по спине, на его лице написана всё та же ухмылка.

— Ремус неплохо выглядит, не правда ли?

— Да, в полном порядке, — отвечаю я. — А кто готовит… ну…

— О, у нас появился новый мастер зелий. Чудесная женщина, самая милая из всех, кого только можно представить. Полная противоположность Снейпа! — смеётся он. — Она занималась исследованиями, которые дали возможность основательно улучшить зелье. Думаю, оно очень помогает Ремусу. В последнее время он очень счастлив.

Сириус вздыхает.

— Конечно, — соглашаюсь я, даже не имея представления, о чём именно говорю. — Это замечательно.

— Увидимся завтра? Отлично. Спокойной ночи! — произносит Сириус, открывая дверь. И до того, как она окончательно захлопывается, я замечаю, что Сириус на мгновение ссутуливается, прежде чем вновь берёт себя в руки и, как и Ремус, направляется в спальню.

Часть меня отчаянно хочет дотянуться до него, вернуть всё назад, исправить всю его искалеченную жизнь, сорвать пластиковую маску, за которой он прячется. Как много боли Сириус способен вынести? Как много эмоций можно спрятать за идеальным сиянием улыбки? Или всё это было погребено так глубоко, что уже и вовсе не существует?

Полагаю, отныне и до конца своих дней, он будет следовать за Ремусом.

* * *

Мои комнаты кажутся слишком просторными. Необходимо поговорить с Дамболдором, и сделать это нужно прямо сейчас. Словно в старые добрые времена роюсь в своём сундуке, выискивая то, что на протяжении учёбы было для меня самым ценным — мантию-невидимку и карту Мародёров. Точка, обозначающая Дамблдора, оказывается в его покоях, вблизи директорского кабинета. Ничего необычного.

Набрасываю мантию и открываю дверь, осматриваю коридор, прежде чем вступить в него. У комнаты Сириуса и Ремуса на секунду замираю. Оттуда не доносится ни звука, не знаю, чего я ожидал. Выжидаю еще миг и иду дальше.

Знакомые залы. Движущиеся лестницы привычны до боли. Быть здесь - значит ощутить по крайней мере часть себя вновь целой. Может, стоит подумать над предложением Сириуса? Узнаю это у Дамблдора. В Хогвартсе я был так счастлив, возможно, после закрытия этого дела я смогу вернуться сюда, словно блудный сын.

Горгулья, охраняющая вход в кабинет Дамблдора, запрашивает пароль. Приглушенным голосом начинаю перечислять сладости, но она моргает, не отвечая. Где-то между лимонными дольками и шоколадными лягушками мне везёт, а может, горгулья просто сжалилась, и проход открылся. Через несколько минут меня ждёт винтовая лестница и встреча с одним-единственным человеком, способным решить все эти загадки.


	9. Чем выше взлетаешь, тем больнее падать 2

— Директор?..

Дверь открывается от небольшого толчка, я заглядываю внутрь, кручу головой по сторонам, осматриваясь. Кабинет завален старинными безделушками и волшебной ерундой, как это было и в прошлом. Теперь, кажется, тут стало ещё больше беспорядка, если такое вообще возможно. Обёртки от конфет и разбитые чайные чашки валяются тут и там, как воспоминания о таком счастливом детстве.

— Профессор Дамблдор?..

Его не видно, мне никто не отвечает. Но в глубине комнаты слышно чьё-то бормотание. Собравшись с духом, иду на звук.

— Я знаю, что вам нездоровится, сэр, но мне действительно очень важно поговорить с вами. Дело касается Снейпа.

Внезапно комната озаряется ярким светом от многоцветных огоньков, словно я попал в цирк. Вздрагиваю, приспосабливаясь к новому освещению, прикрываю глаза рукой и поднимаю взгляд, наталкиваясь на Дамблдора. Его лицо перекошено безумной улыбкой, он стоит прямо напротив меня в рваной бархатной мантии. Глаза сумасшедше сверкают, как и огоньки в комнате, и я вижу, как Дамблдор начинает хохотать.

— Боже мой, — шепчу я, опуская ладонь. Он совершенно безумен. — Сэр, что с вами произошло?..

— Гарри! Гарри, мальчик мой! — хихикает Дамблдор высоким надтреснутым голосом. Слушать его — все равно что сидеть на электрическом стуле. — Присаживайся! Присаживайся! Предложить тебе конфет? Чаю? Нет? Ладно. Как жизнь молодая, мой дорогой мальчик?

Осторожно присаживаюсь на край стула, готовый удрать в любую минуту.

— Всё хорошо, — выдавливаю я. — А как ваши дела?

— О, просто чудесно! Каждое утро я просыпаюсь около шести и провожу день, занятый бумажной работой, — он сгребает в горсть фантики и бросает их в мою сторону. — Принимаю важные решения. Я всегда их принимал! Управлять вселенной — самая приятная работа в мире!

Чувствую, что весь съёживаюсь под взглядом этого безумца, объевшегося сладостей. Глаза на морщинистом лице Дамблдора вращаются и мерцают, как две злобные сферы.

— Я так рад, что ты вернулся домой. Вы всегда возвращаетесь. И всегда, в конце концов, прощаете меня.

— Прощаем вас… за что? — спрашиваю я, в ужасе ожидая ответа.

— О, конечно же за решения, за решения, которые я принимал за вас! Ты же не хотел возвращаться, но профессор Снейп предвидел, что твоё решение изменится, — бормочет он. — Так не похоже на него — не подчиняться приказам.

Всё внутри меня кричит: «Спроси о Снейпе!», его имя крутится между мной и директором, как крючок с уже наживленным на него червячком. Но голос в моей голове произносит тихое: «Ты никогда не умел задавать правильные вопросы».

— Что вы имеете в виду, говоря, что я не хотел возвращаться? Возвращаться в школу? Когда я должен был вернуться?

Дамблдор усмехается.

— Конечно же со своего последнего задания. Хотя Снейп и предупреждал, что ты никогда так не поступишь. А как чудесно бы вышло! Скажу прямо: Арабелла так хорошо всё спланировала. Она всерьёз думала, что действует по собственному желанию, а я старательно поддерживал это её убеждение весь год. Успокаивал, входил в доверие. Они всегда на это клюют.

— Что? — вместе с этим словом из моих лёгких уходит весь воздух.

— О, они думали, что достаточно умны. Квиррелл и Крауч. Думали, что смогут меня провести. Как будто это не я сам подбирал их, чтобы тебя натаскать. А она должна была стать последней…

— Гарри!

Оборачиваюсь, встречаясь взглядом с испуганными глазами Макгонагалл. Хохот Дамблдора заставляет подпрыгнуть на месте.

— Профессор Макгонагалл, я… я…

— Садись, Гарри, — она выглядит убитой горем. — Ты имеешь право знать, и мы бы обязательно всё рассказали, но не так же, Мерлин, не так!

Макгонагалл переводит взгляд на Дамблдора и что-то бормочет. Он встаёт, повинуясь, скорее всего, её команде, и, всё ещё хихикая, уходит в соседнюю комнату. Макгонагалл качает головой, из тугого узла на макушке спадает одинокая прядь волос.

— Могу я спросить, — начинаю я, — что за чертовщина здесь происходит?

— Вне всякого сомнения, вы уже заметили, что директор не в себе? — вздыхает она.

— О да. Это весьма трудно не заметить, — сухо произношу я голосом, совершенно не похожим на собственный.

— Давление в последние дни войны… Оно коснулось многих из нас! Директор взвалил на себя самое тяжкое бремя, когда Снейп… И тогда всё выглядело нормальным. Думаю, Дамблдор был слишком стар для подобного, — вздыхает Макгонагалл. — Однажды утром я поднялась сюда, и он был уже вот таким. Абсолютно сумасшедшим.

— Чудно. Но что он только что говорил обо мне? Кажется, это было не просто безумие.

— Верно, — Макгонагалл кивает. — Хотела бы я, чтобы это был просто бред сумасшедшего.

— Ещё в самом начале вашей жизни Дамблдор поделился со мной намерением сформировать вас как личность. Манипулятор из него всегда был очень искусный. Дамблдор может… точнее, мог, сломить волю человека, не магией, а убеждениями, тем, что магглы зовут психологией. Первым шагом стало то, что он оставил тебя с твоей маггловской роднёй. Ещё тогда я была против, но этот факт лишь придал ему решительности. Дамблдор хотел, чтобы вы знали, как следует преодолевать препятствия, — в голосе слышится ирония. — Он хотел, чтобы вы с самого детства поняли, как несправедлив мир. Значит, следовало отдать вас, ещё младенца, магглам, и никакие мои доводы не могли поколебать решимость Дамблдора.

Хогвартс стал для вас школой жизни, и дело не в учебе. Каждый год был уроком. Каждый проклятый день был уроком! — я вздрагиваю. Никогда не слышал от Макгонагалл ругани, её голос срывается, что тоже ново. — О, он думал, что делает самую умную вещь в мире. Приходил сюда, посмеиваясь, и кудахтал мне о своих планах. «Я единственный, — говорил, — единственный, кому доверяет Гарри!»

— А что Снейп? — импульсивно спрашиваю я. — Он доверял Снейпу.

— Конечно доверял, и вот к чему, в конце концов, это привело. Его никогда не предавали прежде. Дамблдор всегда знал на какой стороне тот или иной человек, и даже если кто-то из окружения внезапно показывал зубы, он знал: всё в порядке и идёт согласно плану. Но Снейпу удалось его провести. Снейпу, которому Альбус доверял. Он не мог напрямую приказывать Снейпу, иначе тот бы не подчинился. Дамблдор знал, как заставить того или иного человека делать что угодно, и должен был использовать своё знание, чтобы остановить это. Я должна была остановить это.

Меня переполняет сильнейшее желание утешить профессора Макгонагалл, постаревшую на глазах, но это вполне может быть очередная манипуляция.

— А при чём здесь Арабелла Фигг? Почему директор вспомнил о ней?

— Арабелла работала на Вольдеморта. Она не была Пожирателем Смерти, нет, и не имела тёмной метки. Но Фигг послали в Хогвартс, чтобы найти тебя. Найти и… — Макгонагалл прикрывает рот и следующие слова, похожие на молитву или заговор, слишком неразборчивы, чтобы я мог их понять. Она медленно опускает ладонь, продолжая: — Я говорила Дамблдору, говорила, что так делать нельзя. Неправильно продолжать занятия в школе, ведь долг директора состоит в защите учеников. Это и было его настоящей работой, это, а не власть над всем миром. Но Министерство… они не стали объявлять военное положение. Если бы они присоединились сразу, победа над Волдемортом стала бы делом одного дня, но в тот момент Министерство ещё не видело в войне смысла.

— Тогда Дамблдор создал этот план. Фигг собиралась заманить тебя в ловушку, похитив нескольких студентов, и ждать, пока ты не придешь их спасать, — Макгонагалл щёлкает пальцами. — Она была сильнее всех, с кем вам приходилось встречаться в бою до того, и хитрее Волдеморта, поскольку не имела его тяги к устроению зрелищ и неуемной гордости. Вы бы были мертвы ещё до того, как успели поднять свою палочку.

— Я была против. О, как я старалась переубедить Дамблдора… Но всё же я слишком долго была его сообщницей, чтобы остановить запущенный механизм. Дамблдор всё продумал. Абсолютно всё. «Если Гарри умрёт, — говорил он, — Министерство будет вынуждено объявить войну. И с его помощью…» Он сказал, что выиграть войну любой ценой — это твоя судьба, а происходящее — один из способов этого достичь. Я не представляла, как остановить его, — всхлипывает Макгонагалл. — Прости.

— Он действительно собирался меня убить?

— Да, — произносит она шепотом, подтверждая сказанное кивком. — Но в ту ночь, когда Арабелла Фигг похитила тех студентов, Снейп сошёл с ума. Он убил их, их всех, ещё до того, как кто-то вообще понял, что произошло. Я и Дамблдор молчали об этом. В конце концов, Снейп убийца, и этого не изменишь. Дети… И несколько магглов, которые оказались поблизости от Арабеллы. И тёмные маги…

Макгонагалл заламывает руки, будто перемешивая между собой потоки воздуха.

— Все называли Снейпа чудовищем, но я думаю, что он спасал твою жизнь. Снейп доверял Дамблдору, а когда понял, на какое злодеяние тот решился, обрекая тебя на смерть, потерял всяческое доверие к директору.

Тяжелое молчание опускается между нами. Из комнаты, где находится Дамблдор, доносится грохот и треск.

— Он совершенно безумен, — тихо произносил Макгонагалл. — Ради него самого все мы скрываем это. Сейчас школой управляю я, но он, Дамблдор, всё ещё остается директором. Мне невыносима мысль о Святом Мунго, ведь Мерлин знает, что он способен сболтнуть первому встречному.

Я киваю. Действительно, ни один из нас не хочет разоблачения секретов директора.

— Вы стали его тюремщиком.

— Освободителем, — глаза Макгонагалл вспыхивают. — А сейчас, если вы не возражаете, самое время отправляться спать. День был долгим, а завтрашний, вполне вероятно, будет ещё длиннее.

* * *

Украдкой возвращаюсь в свою комнату, проходя мимо знакомых портретов, разглядывая коридоры, по которым бегал ребенком, будто в их камни навсегда впечатались мои невидимые следы. Проходя мимо комнаты Сириуса и Ремуса замираю, и в этот раз слышу, что кто-то внутри плачет. Плачет громко и с надрывом, этот звук разбивает сердце на мелкие осколки и лишает всякого любопытства. Слишком много для одной ночи. 


	10. Чем выше взлетаешь, тем больнее падать 3

Затишье длится c неделю. Бесцельно слоняюсь по коридорам, чувствуя себя преданным и посторонним. В донесениях авроров, выставленных по моей просьбе для защиты учеников, нет ничего настораживающего. Учёба продолжается, а школа, превратившаяся в ещё один источник горьких воспоминаний, потеряла ореол таинственности. Здесь нет ответов. Нет ничего, что я бы хотел услышать.

В пятницу я оказываюсь на поле для квиддича в полном одиночестве. Небо наливается свинцовой серостью, предвещая бурю. Весенние грозы, вскармливающие летние цветы. Вздыхаю и обнимаю себя руками, едва замечая тонкую фигуру человека, направляющегося прямо ко мне.

— Привет, Ремус, — говорю я, даже не смотря на него. — Гуляешь?

— Искал тебя, вообще-то, — произносит он, останавливаясь рядом и прослеживая мой взгляд, направленный в небеса. — Ты кажешься обеспокоенным.

— Как и ты, — обрываю я, не желая продолжать этот разговор. — Тебя что-то тревожит?

— Волнуюсь о тебе, — продолжает Ремус, будто не слыша моего недовольства. — Ты словно в тумане, словно спишь на ходу. Выпиваешь примерно двадцать чашек кофе в день. Со мной и Сириусом говоришь так, словно мы стали призраками. Что такого страшного с тобой произошло?

— Извини, — тихо отвечаю я. — Просто… я нахожусь словно не в том месте, в котором должен быть.

— А где ты должен быть?

— Не знаю. Я вернулся сюда в поисках Снейпа, но обнаружил больше, чем способен принять. Я хочу… Мне необходимо найти его. Поговорить. Так или иначе, — я уже дрожу. — Сам не знаю, что со мной происходит.

— Ты взрослеешь, — мягко предлагает Ремус.

Я близок к тому, чтобы рассмеяться.

— Я думал, что уже давно повзрослел.

— На самом деле никто не бывает достаточно взрослым, — он пожимает плечами. — Я вот таковым себя не ощущаю. До сих пор не знаю, чего хочу от жизни, — Ремус трясёт головой и улыбается. — Не думаю, что мы способны понять всё происходящее вокруг нас. Приходится просто жить тем, что у нас есть, и принимать вещи, которые не удается осознать.

На этот раз я всё же разражаюсь смехом, потому что Ремус в образе мудрого Будды-оборотня — это слишком.

— Очень в духе Дзена, — посмеиваюсь я.

Он снова пожимает плечами, глядя в сторону замка.

— Сейчас мне надо идти, но, если позже ты захочешь присоединиться к нам с Сириусом, чтобы выпить чаю, мы оба будем очень рады.

— Спасибо, — усмехаюсь я, — буду иметь это в виду.

* * *

Свернувшись в одном из кресел, я в миллионный раз перечитываю последнее письмо Снейпа. За последнее время мне пришлось многое узнать о себе, много дерьмового, и теперь мотив первых убийств Снейпа стал более-менее понятен. Но это не помогло мне найти его. Возможно, дело в том, что Снейп и не хотел быть найденным, а желал просто висеть над моей головой дамокловым мечом, чтобы наблюдать, как я постигаю сокрушительную правду о собственной жизни.

И всё это ведёт к следующему умозаключению. Снейп следит за мной. Как ещё он мог знать все те мелочи, которые описывал? Как бы ещё Снейп смог спасти мою жизнь на Оркасе или узнать, что я забрал Галатею себе? Галатею, свернувшуюся плотным клубком у очага с таким видом, будто она всегда была здесь и всегда будет. Снейп следил за мной с того самого дня, как я взял его дело, а может, и до этого.

Из этого, между прочим, вытекает и тот факт, что Снейп всё ещё наблюдает. Каким-то образом сумев обмануть моих авроров, что не удивительно. Любой признает, что Снейп изворотлив. Но и мне удалось связать авроров в единую функциональную цепочку. Одно слово-заклинание — и все они будут здесь, защищая меня, если в этом будет нужда. Потребовались знания лазеек в волшебстве и прочие магические хитрости, чтобы обойти запрет на аппарацию в стенах Хогвартса, но мы справились. Часть охранных чар истончилась, возможно из-за безумия Дамблдора, а может быть они просто утратили силу за истечением времени. В любом случае, теперь мне не придётся полагаться на милость Снейпа, как в прошлый раз. Он может вести себя так, словно не представляет угрозы, но я не позволю себя одурачить этим насмешливым шармом и кажущейся искренностью.

Необходимо снова привлечь его внимание, заставить смотреть на меня во все глаза. Пусть смотрит, а мне нужно принудить себя к ответной реакции. И вот здесь начинаются проблемы. Опять обращаюсь к письму. Разложив на составляющие каждое предложение, каждое слово, я всё ещё в тупике.

Место, где я был счастливее всего… место, где я был в безопасности и покое? В голове проносятся образы игры в квиддич, партия в магические шахматы перед камином, уход за магическими существами и хэллоуинские пирушки. Я выискивал всё это в своей памяти, перебирая события. Всё не то. А на задворках сознания бьется воспоминание, которое мне с трудом удается подавлять.

Этот момент сложно назвать самым счастливым в моей жизни. И он уж точно не принёс величайшее умиротворение. Но, полагаю, это было последнее и самое реальное мгновение мира до наступления дней, наполненных болью, кровью и предательством. Так что поднимаюсь, заталкиваю сомнения подальше и после занятий вламываюсь в класс зельеварения.

Здесь всё так, как и было. Темно, влажно, липко и мерзко. Новый преподаватель не стал заморачиваться косметическим ремонтом. Пальцы очерчивают контуры баночек и колб, выискивая воспоминания, которые лучше бы похоронить. Из глубин памяти всплывает образ чего-то ползущего по полу, чьи влажные пальцы и холодное касание заставляют поджиматься сухожилия на костях. Я отхожу от полок.

— Эй, есть здесь кто-нибудь? — ответа нет, но я хотя бы попытался. Впрочем, неважно. Всё только начинается. Выхожу из кабинета и направляюсь в жилые комнаты. Комнаты Снейпа или, точнее, к тому, что однажды было ими. Меня поставили в известность, что сейчас они пустуют, нетронутые, отданные на откуп тени хозяина-преступника. Защитных чар нет, и я толкаю дверь, вступая в прошлое.

Он сидит в кресле с высокой спинкой, равнодушно глядя в огонь.

— Закрой дверь, — бросает он, — раз уж решил зайти.

Дверь со щелчком захлопывается за моей спиной, я неуверенно делаю ещё шаг вглубь комнаты.

— Чего ты хочешь?

— Уже говорил с Дамблдором? Ну конечно же, говорил. Разве он не показательный случай? Провозглашенный одним из величайших волшебников нашего времени, и взгляни, каков Дамблдор сейчас! Похоже, все те благие намерения наконец-то ему аукнулись. Если ты понимаешь, о чём я.

Он поднимает бровь. Да, похоже, я понимаю.

— Итак, мы снова здесь.

Снейп усмехается, его молодое, очень молодое, чудовищно молодое лицо мерцает в свете камина, пока он встает навстречу мне. Один длинный палец прослеживает тень на моей щеке, его ноготь — словно лезвие бритвы. Мне кажется, что я сейчас просто выскочу из собственной кожи. И чувство такое же, как и во всех моих снах, ведь его губы накрывают мои, и я утопаю в воспоминаниях и снах, и молодой Снейп не совсем таков, каким я его себе представлял.

Поцелуй выходит утонченным. Без языка, практически без страсти, словно мы парочка кинозвёзд. У него полноватые губы и мягкий рот, Снейп нежно посасывает мою нижнюю губу. На вкус свежо и сладко, и всё в нем кричит, что Снейп слишком молод и слишком красив. Но я не слушаю, затыкаю голос, выбрасываю всё из головы и запускаю руки в его волосы, чистые и мягкие.

Когда он отрывается от меня, я уже почти задыхаюсь, но стараюсь взять себя в руки. Ладони Снейпа с ускользающей легкостью покоятся на моих плечах, полный рот приоткрыт, а тяжелые веки опущены. Он замечает:

— Ты не позвал своих авроров.

— У тебя нет палочки, — отвечаю я.

— С некоторыми из них я разберусь и без палочки, — говорит Снейп, целуя мою шею. И в этом поцелуе немного меньше утонченности, но немного больше желания.

— Прекрати, — я отталкиваю его. — Ты убийца.

— Знаю, — произносит Снейп, наклоняясь для очередного поцелуя, выдыхая слова прямо в мои губы. — Какого меня ты вспоминал?

— Ты застал меня врасплох, — я продолжаю отталкивать его, сопротивляясь. — Ты уже не тот человек. Ты — убийца. Между нами ничего не может быть.

От убежденности, звучащей в моём голосе, его глаза темнеют.

— Нам не обязательно быть врагами, — наконец говорит Снейп, делая шаг назад. — Идём со мной. Сейчас я действительно ухожу. И больше не буду следить за тобой.

— И что за жизнь мы будем вести, — смеюсь я. — Мне придётся прибираться в доме, пока ты будешь отлучаться, чтобы прикончить нам на ужин кого-то большого и упитанного?

— Никогда не ел своих жертв, — его протест звучит легкомысленно. — Может, кусал раз или два…

Он щёлкает белоснежными зубами перед моим лицом, усмехаясь.

— Идём со мной, Гарри. Ты сам знаешь, что хочешь этого.

— Ненавижу тебя, — меня колотит. — Ненавижу. За всё, что ты сделал. Ты мне жизнь разрушил.

— Ах, тем самым сохранив её, — отвечает Снейп. А затем снова целует меня, и на этот раз нет никаких сил, чтобы его оттолкнуть. Это может продолжаться вечно, но он отстраняется, с сожалением прижимая палец к моим губам, призывая к тишине. Лицо Снейпа озаряется забавной полуулыбкой, пока он бормочет: «Мы встретимся снова, если сегодня в двенадцать ты придёшь в Годрикову Лощину», а затем исчезает.

Похоже, я не единственный, кто способен обойти запрет на аппарацию внутри школы.


	11. Чем выше взлетаешь, тем больнее падать 4

Первым приходит сильнейшее желание что-нибудь сломать. Что угодно. Руки чешутся, хочется бросать, разбивать, уничтожать и причинять боль. Я хочу перенести хаос, воцарившийся внутри меня, во что-то осязаемое, заметное каждому. Наверное, именно так себя чувствует Сириус, прячущий всю бурю эмоций за самоуверенной улыбкой. Чувство такое, словно я уже вырываю себе волосы.

Но вместо этого продолжаю безмолвно сидеть в ожидании в гостиной Снейпа с тех самых пор, как он испарился отсюда часа два назад. До полуночи остается двенадцать минут.

Это — финал всего, что было между нами. Вне зависимости от дальнейшего часть тех, кем мы были, умрёт. Либо я ухожу с ним, и мы вместе исчезаем, не оглядываясь, и отношения между охотником и добычей, зародившиеся и оборвавшиеся так давно, заканчиваются, либо я остаюсь здесь, Снейп скрывается, и все чувства, связывающие нас, трескаются и крошатся, словно стекло. Так или иначе, всё кончено.

Осталось семь минут, чтобы сделать выбор. Остаться или уйти? Меня уже предавали, но хочу ли я предать свое прошлое? Предать Сириуса, Ремуса, Макгонагалл, даже Дамблдора?.. Или Гермиону, саму память о её девичьем обаянии и светлой улыбке? Что это даст мне? Отмщение? Власть? Любовь?

Это — решающий аргумент. Что я испытываю сейчас? Если копнуть глубже, через слои боли, тревоги, вины и страха, что я чувствую на самом деле? Любовь ли привела меня сюда, заманила так далеко в прошлое, что дорога обратно едва различима? Любовь ли решила испытать меня? И, если это так, то на кого направлена эта любовь? На друзей и семью, с которыми у меня нет ничего общего? На человека, разорвавшего мою жизнь на части в попытке спасти от людей, берущих на себя слишком много? Что заставило меня оказаться здесь этим вечером?

Две минуты. Я принимаю решение. Встаю, поднимаю палочку и, с невероятным усилием прорвавшись через защиту, аппарирую в Лощину.


	12. Благослови меня милосердием своим 1

Снейп стоит в центре поляны и всматривается в небеса, крепко обхватив себя руками. Нельзя понять, почувствовал он миг моего появления или нет, но когда я медленно приближаюсь, Снейп оборачивается и спрашивает, поднимая бровь:

— А не слишком ли ты налегке?

— Нет ни одной вещи, которой я бы не мог разжиться как-нибудь потом, — поясняю я; от прохладного воздуха тело покрывается мурашками. — Куда мы направляемся?

— Куда угодно. За последние пять лет я успел посмотреть весь мир, — Снейп глубоко вздыхает. — Куда бы ты хотел отправиться?

Чувство такое, словно мой язык прилип к нёбу. Делаю шаг вперёд, сглатываю и опускаю ладонь на его плечо.

— Куда угодно. С тобой.

В ответ на мои слова Снейп поворачивается с нежной полуулыбкой на поразительно юном лице. Я делаю над собой усилие, продолжая:

— Но сперва я хотел бы поговорить.

— Гарри… — это почти стон. — Хорошо. Кому угодно, кроме тебя, я бы отказал, но… — его рука поднимается, почти невесомо прослеживая край моей челюсти. — Что ты хотел бы узнать?

— Почему ты спас мне жизнь на острове Оркас?

— Потому что ты почти умер. Гарри, ты всегда влипаешь в неприятности, а я всегда вытаскиваю тебя из них. Так повелось.

— Но почему? Почему тогда между нами происходило… всё это? Ты всегда вёл себя так, словно терпеть меня не мог, а затем вдруг обернулся и… и…

— И занялся с тобой любовью? — Снейп вопросительно поднимает бровь.

— Верно. А затем ты объявил этот безумный кровавый квест ради спасения моей жизни, потом исчез, чтобы в следующий раз появиться и вновь спасти меня. Зачем тебе это?

— У тебя никогда не было никого, кто бы присматривал за тобой, — он выдыхает. — Были поклонники, был Дамблдор, но я слишком хорошо знал, что ему нельзя слепо доверять. Чёрт возьми, я полагал, если больше некому следить за тем, как ты живешь, этим мог бы заняться я. Я, который в долгу перед твоим отцом, решил, что достаточно будет убедиться, что ты переживешь хотя бы первый год обучения. Но спасать тебя — сродни зависимости. Это стало моей второй натурой. Что-то в самом тебе, что умоляет о спасении, о заботе, что-то сломленное и слабое тому причиной. А если не я это сделаю, то кто? Может, мне просто нравится мысль о том, что твоя жизнь в моих руках, что ты бы не стоял здесь без моего вмешательства. Может, мне нравится знать, что ты, Гарри Поттер, нуждаешься во мне.

Он улыбается.

— Но зачем спать со мной? Неужели ты желал этого всё время? Или следовал минутной прихоти?

— Стресс, — отвечает Снейп, — заставляет человека творить странные вещи. Ты вырос весьма привлекательным молодым человеком, а я в тот момент не мог мыслить рационально. Возможно, часть меня хотела, чтобы мы были вместе, но понял я это только сейчас.

— А теперь?

— А теперь ты другой. Искра, мерцавшая в тебе семнадцатилетнем, потухла. Сейчас ты напоминаешь мне меня самого, когда я был в твоём возрасте.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что мы сейчас выглядим как ровесники.

— И, поверь, это сделало жизнь намного проще, — произносит Снейп, пока его пальцы, кружащие по моей щеке, спускаются вниз, чтобы обвести контур губ. — Моя очередь, Гарри. Зачем ты пришел на самом деле?

— Увидеть тебя, — выдыхаю я, глаза закрываются сами собой. — Мне нужно было увидеть тебя, чтобы раз и навсегда понять, почему я ввязался во все эти неприятности, гоняясь за тобой.

— И? В чём же дело?

— В любви, — отвечаю я, открывая глаза. Он улыбается, смотря на меня сверху вниз, на его лице отражаются великолепные, необычные эмоции, освещающие ночную тьму вокруг нас, пока Снейп наклоняется и целует меня. Хотел бы я сказать, что мир остановился, но это не так. Хотел бы я сказать, что шелест травы и шум в деревьях вокруг застают меня врасплох, но и это ложь.

— Петрификус тоталус!

Снейп застывает, его губы всё ещё касаются моих. Глубоко вздыхаю, чувствуя, как по щеке катится слеза, и открываю глаза.

— Прости, — одними губами говорю я перед тем, как отступить назад.

— Хорошая работа, Гарри, — произносит один из подошедших авроров, хлопая меня по спине.

— Спасибо, Джим, — произношу я в оцепенении, вытирая лицо. — Вам лучше взять его.

Отряд авроров обступает Снейпа, связывая его магическими путами и только потом снимая обездвиживающее заклинание. Ровно настолько, чтобы он мог ходить — естественно, в нужном направлении. Взгляд Снейпа встречается с моим, вспыхивая за мгновение до аппарации, оставляющей меня в полном одиночестве.

***

Это кажется нелепым, но я не был в Годриковой Лощине с младенчества. Мои родители умерли здесь, я чуть не умер здесь. Это странным образом успокаивает.

Сижу на земле, размышляя обо всём этом. Шум в деревьях заставляет поднять взгляд, но нет никакого желания тянуться за палочкой. Сейчас мне всё равно. И, когда Сириус выступает из тени, не становится легче: уже не важно, монстр это или нет.

— Привет, — произносит он, садясь рядом.

— Привет.

Он потерял свою ухмылку и привычную уже развязную бесшабашность. Сейчас, сидя рядом со мной, со звездным светом, заблудившемся в волосах, Сириус выглядит так, словно прекрасно знает, каково быть смертельно раненым. Это возвращает меня к мыслям о плаче за дверьми его комнаты, о том, как он следует за тем, что никогда не будет ему принадлежать. Это возвращает меня к мыслям о себе.

— Ты поступил правильно, — наконец говорит Сириус. — Но я знаю, каково тебе.

— Что ты можешь знать? — спрашиваю я, глядя в сторону. Он не понимает намёка.

— Я знаю, что уничтожить часть своей жизни очень непросто. Что отпустить прошлое, даже горькое, никогда не бывает легко. Знаю, что иногда приходится иметь дело с последствиями выбора, далёкими от совершенства, быть довольным тем, что у тебя есть и жить с этим, Гарри.

Лунный свет, льющийся с небес, подобен мягко пульсирующему цветку из морских глубин. Я не хочу возвращаться домой. Не хочу возвращаться в Хогвартс, в Лондон, куда бы то ни было. Я хочу просто уйти. Хочу забыть обо всём и исчезнуть, уйти прочь от обычного распорядка жизни и жить в неприметном маленьком доме с ухоженным садом и цветным телевизором. Но сейчас я чувствую себя таким одиноким, понимая, что этот путь ведёт в никуда.

— Если тебе когда-нибудь что-нибудь понадобиться, — аккуратно предлагает Сириус, — Ремус и я будем рады помочь.

— Спасибо, — отвечаю я, и мы оба вглядываемся в звездную высь, стараясь забыть все жертвы, на которые пришлось пойти.

***

— Тебе не обязательно уезжать прямо сейчас, Гарри, — тепло улыбается Макгонагалл за завтраком. — Почему бы тебе не задержаться на пару дней? Работа закончена, и я знаю, что все мы с радостью проведём с тобой ещё хоть какое-то время. Мы тебя практически не видели на протяжении последних нескольких лет!

— Прошу меня простить, профессор, но я могу понадобиться в процессе судебного разбирательства. И должен быть там. Также необходимо написать полный отчёт обо всём произошедшем, — я знаю, что не напишу ничего и близко похожего на полный отчёт. То, что выйдет из-под моей руки после тщательной редакции, будет больше походить на фантастику. — Спасибо за предложение, я постараюсь бывать у вас чаще.

Нет, не постараюсь.

— Мы будем скучать по тебе, Гарри, - улыбается Ремус. Сириус сидит между нами, тоже улыбаясь, сжимая руку Ремуса под столом, там, где, как он думает, я не могу этого видеть. — Может, навестишь нас этим летом?

— Посмотрим, — отвечаю я. Честно, последняя вещь, которую мне хочется сделать — это оказаться втянутым в странную «абсолютно-асексуальную-жизнь» Ремуса и Сириуса. Последний это, кажется, понимает, мягко улыбаясь. — Пойду соберу вещи.

Галатея и я аппарируем домой. Макгонагал не совсем довольна тем фактом, что бывшие подопечные не только используют аппарацию, но и делают это с легкостью. Обещаю ей послать кого-нибудь для укрепления школьного защитного барьера. В конце концов, Хогвартс всегда должен оставаться самым безопасным местом на свете, и плевать, что это фарс.

Похоже, моя квартира стала меньше. Провожу дни, переходя из одной комнаты в другую, просто ради того, чтобы почувствовать смену обстановки. Посмотрите, да я настоящий путешественник. Боюсь, что стал кем-то вроде тех дамочек «за двадцать», живущих с кошкой и потерявших надежду на романтическое увлечение. Галатея, словно уловив мои тревожные мысли, мяучет и путается под ногами, пока я иду из кухни в спальню.

Включаю радио чтобы заполнить пустоту вокруг хоть каким-то шумом. Протяжная песня, вроде в стиле кантри, молодой потрескивающий голос солиста эмоционален. Присаживаюсь, вслушиваясь.

— Но, прошу, стань, стань тем, кем ты был когда-то, и я сделаю то же. Потому что слишком больно принадлежать тому, кто исчез навек! Стрелка компаса сбилась, а вокруг пустыня*.

Я наслаждаюсь музыкой, что отдает мазохизмом. Чувство, словно накануне была грандиозная попойка, но пришло утро, и надо собираться на работу. Боже, да прошли столетия с того момента, когда я последний раз по-настоящему напивался! Может, я отравлюсь алкоголем и завтра уже никуда не нужно будет идти.

— И он объявит войну, очень давнюю войну тому, кем ты был раньше. Он будет клясться, что сам отравил твое сердце, — поёт радио, и я только-только решаю купить упаковку из шести бутылок алкоголя и вконец спиться, как раздается телефонный звонок.

— Гарри?.. О, хорошо, что ты дома.

— Привет, Рон, — отвечаю я, выключая радио. — Что произошло?

— От Снейпа одни проблемы, — вздыхает он.

— Уже? Бог мой, он не тратит время зря.

— Гарри, прекрати. Ты говоришь совсем как он, у меня от этого мурашки по коже, — повисает пауза, затем Рон снова вздыхает. — Целый отдел на ногах. Тебе лучше быть там.

— Что он сделал?

Меня одолевает любопытство. В ожидании ответа наливаю чашку кофе.

— Он отказывается от суда. Говорит, что признаёт себя виновным по всем пунктам, которые мы собираемся предъявить, и не желает пользоваться правом на справедливый суд. Снейп говорит, что всё это пустая трата времени, раз он уже во всём признался.

— Что? — задушено переспрашиваю я. — Что за бред? Он вполне мог сойти за невменяемого, уйдя от ответственности. В противном случае его просто уничтожат.

— Я в курсе. И он в курсе. Каждый в курсе — и в этом-то вся проблема. Половина министерства требует его головы на блюде, а оставшиеся ноют о том хаосе, который разразится, создай мы прецедент с вынесением приговора без суда, тем более для такого крепкого орешка, как Снейп.

— И что же требуется от меня?

Рон молчит, но затем всё-таки произносит:

— Гарри, тебе нужно поговорить с ним. Снейп согласен принять дозу Веритасерума, чтобы доказать одновременно и свою вменяемость, и вину. Но он настаивает на разговоре с тобой после всех признаний. А ещё тебе придется беседовать с ним в зале суда, иначе он развалит всю систему.

— Именно это он и собирается сделать. Буду через несколько минут. И… Рон?

— Да?

— Почему ты используешь телефон?

— Я в баре, — он смеётся. — Эбернати вызверился на весь отдел, и часть из нас бежала в ужасе, чтобы феерично напиться.

— Забавно, — бормочу я. — Это как раз то, что я собирался сделать.

 

* Bright Eyes — Make War


	13. Благослови меня милосердием своим 2

— Гарри! Слава Мерлину, ты здесь! Снейп просто наказание господне! — Эбернати бодрой походкой провожает меня в свой кабинет и захлопывает дверь. — Я совершенно не понимаю его мотивов. Люди боятся к нему приблизиться! Чем раньше мы с ним покончим, тем лучше.

— Сэр, — мягко говорю я, пока кровь леденеет в моих жилах, — мистер Снейп весьма неуравновешенный человек. Не кажется ли вам, что, возможно, ему нужна не казнь, а длительное пребывание в Святом Мунго?

— Это очень мило с твоей стороны, Гарри, но тебе не обязательно заступаться за Снейпа. Ты такой замечательный человек, всегда пытаешься увидеть обе стороны медали, но, боюсь, у некоторых людей есть только одна сторона.

— Что ж, если это так, мое присутствие здесь излишне. Хотите убить его — вперёд. Я свою работу сделал.

— Хотел бы я, чтобы всё было так просто. Но нам жизненно необходимо, чтобы Снейп согласился на суд, иначе общественность порвёт агентство в клочья.

— Ладно. — Сдаюсь я. — Поговорю с ним. Где его содержат?

* * *

Тяжелая металлическая дверь захлопывается за мной. Снейп сидит с противоположной стороны стола, и по тому, как напряжена его спина, я точно знаю, что Снейпа удерживают на месте магически. Его лицо постарело и теперь именно такое, каким я его помню. Между бровями залегли морщины, вечная полуусмешка оставила отпечатки своего присутствия в уголках рта. Я жаждал этой встречи, не думая, что в самый ответственный момент начнут подкашиваться ноги.

— О, Гарри, — выдыхает Снейп, поморщившись. — Наконец-то пришел один.

— Не удается флиртовать с таким-то лицом? — говорю я устало и без намёка на горечь, соскальзывая на стул и ставя между нами чашку кофе.

— Я и не пытался, — он ухмыляется. — Хотя, твой кузен проявлял заинтересованность, пока я…

Его ухмылка становится ещё шире.

— Это было не очень мило с твоей стороны, — поясняю я, делая глоток кофе.

— Думал, ты оценишь.

— Я не одобряю насилия.

— Несмотря на это, мы здесь. И недели не пройдет, как они меня… как вы там говорите? Уничтожат, точно. Увлекательный процесс, придуманный, чтобы не полагаться на дементоров. Волшебный мир сделает всё, чтобы не выглядеть ответственным за казнь, которую сам же и осуществляет.

И снова эта ухмылка. Сейчас мимика Снейпа как никогда напоминает обычное выражение лица Сириуса, и мне приходится отмахиваться от мысли, что могло бы выйти, сойдись эти двое. Идиотская идея.

— Ты можешь избежать казни, — напоминаю я. — Просто объяви о своей невменяемости. Я поддержу. В смысле, я, чёрт возьми, знаю тебя б _о_ льшую часть своей жизни, и считаю, что ты абсолютно чокнутый. Чем ещё, кроме безумия, можно объяснить столько крови на твоих руках? Они купятся, министерство уже готово на это. И тебе не придётся… — Кусаю нижнюю губу, взглядом умоляя Снейпа понять меня. — С моей помощью тебе сойдут с рук все убийства.

— Почему ты помогаешь мне после всего, что было? А как же бесконечные упрёки о том, что я загубил твою юную безоблачную жизнь? — Иронизирует он. — Я не собираюсь настаивать на собственной невменяемости. Ты и сам это знаешь.

Нет, конечно, нет. Его так называемое чувство собственного достоинства не позволит подобного. Выполнять самую мерзкую работу, продираясь через слизь и грязь — всегда пожалуйста. Но вот так, встать и публично осудить себя в попытке спасти нечто настолько незначительное, как своя жизнь — никогда.

— У тебя и так билет в первый ряд, — произношу я после долгого молчания. — Почему бы просто не согласиться на суд?

— Пустая трата времени, — беспечно замечает Снейп. — Они в любом случае признают меня виновным, поэтому проще сознаться здесь и сейчас, и этот фарс закончится.

— Всё, что нужно на слушании — принести присягу и во всеуслышание признать себя виновным.

— Да, а затем косяками пойдут улики и доказательства, и, Мерлин знает, ещё какая чушь, от которой мне станет невыносимо скучно. В конце концов, единственное, что привнесет суд в мою жизнь — осознание, что я впустую потратил несколько действительно последних её часов.

— Подобное неизбежно, — медленно говорю я. — Тебе придется пройти через это.

— Я знаю свои права, — он настаивает. — Не придётся. Пусть выносят приговор.

— Ты всегда был чертовски упрямым! — Мой кулак тяжело падает на стол, едва его не опрокидывая. Кофе расплёскивается, я откидываюсь на спинку стула, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Это так привычно, так по-снейповски. Всё пошло по самому худшему, но весьма предсказуемому сценарию. — Ты всегда мог легко превратить мою жизнь в ад.

— Припоминаю, что сам говорил тебе нечто подобное не так давно, — бормочет Снейп, рассматривая стену за моей спиной.

У меня невольно вырывается вымученный вздох.

— Ради чего всё это? Почему ты заставляешь себя проходить через то, что спокойно мог бы оставить позади.

— Опять ты за своё. — Снейп ухмыляется. — Как обычно суёшь нос не в свое дело, твёрдо полагая, что имеешь на это право. Серьёзно, Гарри, тебе стоило пойти в журналистику. Было бы иронично. В периоды затишья ты мог бы брать интервью у самого себя, выдавливая секреты по капле, пока мир не увидел бы полную автобиографию.

— По крайней мере, я бы задавал правильные вопросы.

— Правда? Что заставляет тебя так думать? Если бы я желал этого, Гарри, если бы считал, что игра стоит свеч, я мог бы рассказать такое, от чего у тебя глаза бы из орбит повылазили. — Снейп усмехается и медленно облизывает губы, роскошные интонации его голоса заставляют пространство вокруг вибрировать гипнотическими волнами. — Если ты этого хочешь, естественно.

— И какова цена? — рычу я.

— Думаю, ты знаешь. — Я фыркаю, Снейп хитро прищуривается. — Ты знаешь меня достаточно, чтобы не ожидать бесплатных услуг.

— Я пришёл сюда, чтобы помочь тебе, — недоверчиво начинаю я. — После всего, тобой сотворенного, я сегодня пришёл помочь тебе и вот, как ты отнесся ко мне? Как к гребанной шлюхе? Забудь. Мне плевать на твои мотивы. Плевать на Ариенетт и на то, что с ней случилось. Скорее ад замёрзнет, чем я изменю своё решение. Чем раньше назначат казнь, тем лучше.

Я встаю, намереваясь уйти.

— Ты найдёшь способ заставить меня говорить, — произносит он. — Найдёшь. Иди и дай мне повод гордиться тобой.

— Пошёл ты. В любом случае, в постели ты был не так хорош, как думаешь.

Я уже почти в дверях, когда слышу в спину:

— Кстати, Гарри, если не хочешь, чтобы я обращался с тобой, как со шлюхой, перестань вести себя, как шлюха.

* * *

Опять тот же преследующий меня сон, только сегодня всё иначе. Тишина, уют и теплая безопасность его тела рядом. Вновь этот призрачный мир, что я навсегда потерял, но в сон врывается одна диссонирующая деталь, одно слово, написанное слепяще-красным граффити.

Казнь.

Когда дементоры перешли на сторону Волдеморта, министерству понадобилась новая тюремная система и новая процедура смертной казни. Восстановить тюрьмы оказалось проще простого — пара дополнительных охранников, немного сложных чар, наложенных самыми сильными из волшебников, — и арестанты уже никуда не сбегут. С исполнением смертного приговора всё оказалось сложнее.

Раньше никто не называл это казнью. Само слово было противно для министерства из-за ассоциаций, которое оно вызывало. Да, был поцелуй дементора, но он забирал душу, а не жизнь, и воспринимался общественностью как жест милосердия. Никто не поднимал шумиху, как это случалось у магглов с их системой смертной казни.

Политику уничтожения преступников пришлось пересмотреть. Поначалу казалось, что волшебный мир способен обойтись и без смертных приговоров, но наш невероятно мстительный министр магии никогда не позволил бы этому произойти. Потребовался год использования бессистемных обезглавливаний и убивающих проклятий, пока они не обнаружили Машину.

Машина представляла собой настоящее произведение искусства: судья и палач в одном лице. Разработанная самыми блестящими и садистски настроенными умами планеты, Машина не только подтверждала виновность, но и приводила приговор в исполнение. Первоначально она разрабатывалась для замены всей существующей судебной системы.

Был и очевидный недостаток, ведь все машины, как известно, делают ошибки. В теории, виновный человек, сделав шаг в Машину, будет уничтожен пламенем, подобного которому нет. Это пламя так горячо, что кожа плавится, а кровь загустевает за несколько кратких мгновений. И, опять же теоретически, невиновный может спокойно вступить внутрь, ничего не опасаясь. Но в процессе тестирования пару раз всё пошло не так, как планировалось. Поэтому судебная система остались прежней, в первую очередь, чтобы не подвергать невиновного опасности быть сожраным яростным пламенем без всякого на то основания.

Во сне всё сводится к этой Машине, слово "казнь" вертится на языке, пока я пытаюсь спрятаться в объятиях моего любовника, отрицая то, что должно произойти. Стеклянные звуконепроницаемые стены наводящей ужас Машины, покрытые кровью и копотью, страх на бледном лице, и неприкрытая боль в чёрных, как оникс, глазах…

Я просыпаюсь под звуки музыки, и рыдания струпьями оседают в моём горле.


	14. Благослови меня милосердием своим 3

Газетные заголовки создают историю.

«Убийца пойман после пяти лет злодеяний!»

«Северуса Снейпа арестовал Герой!»

«Пришел конец царству террора Пожирателей Смерти!»

Формулировки настолько банальны, что нет никакой разницы, куплю я одну газету или просмотрю их все. Вместо этого просто спускаюсь в маленькую пекарню, покупаю там рулет с корицей и латте и направляюсь на работу. Когда я вхожу, коллеги аплодируют, хлопают по спине и бормочут нечто вроде: «Хорошая работа, старина!». Улыбаюсь, киваю, морщусь, стараясь побыстрее оказаться в безопасной тишине собственного кабинета.

Бумаги на столе требуют моей подписи. Начальству непременно нужно подтверждение: да, именно я поймал Северуса Снейпа. Нет, насилие сверх необходимого не применялось. Да, я убеждён, что он убил всех этих несчастных, и это весьма прискорбно. Нужно подписать стопку отчётов и описать все детали ареста, чтобы они смогли упаковать жизнь Снейпа, словно пачку бумаги, в бечёвку и провода, запихнуть его самого в Машину и нажать кнопку, санкционируя уничтожение. Им нужно мое одобрение, прежде чем дать этому резонансному делу ход.

Закопавшись по уши в бумаги, работаю весь день без перерыва на обед, забыв даже про кофе, пока новенькая, принятая на работу личным ассистентом Эбернати (читай, постельной игрушкой), не приносит мне кружку во второй половине дня. Благодарю её несколько надтреснутым голосом, девушка испуганно улыбается в ответ и пятится, прикрывая за собой дверь. Несчастная маленькая наложница.

Когда я прихожу домой, сил не хватает даже на то, чтобы принять душ, так что просто падаю в постель и вырубаюсь секунд через пять. Наверное, это от недостатка кофеина, решаю я, проваливаясь в сон.

* * *

На следующее утро, придя в офис, встречаю Эбернати, ожидающего меня с улыбкой на лице.

— Отличные новости, Гарри! Снейп приговорён, казнь назначена на завтра. Да, мальчик мой, на этот раз мы действительно победили, и всё благодаря тебе! Ты должен стать главой этого отдела! Если я не поостерегусь, к Рождеству моё кресло отойдёт тебе! — Он смеётся и хлопает меня по спине. — Я уже чую прибавку к твоему жалованию, Гарри!

Бормочу слова благодарности и засыпаю, едва присев за стол. Вчерашняя кружка, принесенная новой ассистенткой, давно перестала действовать, а сегодня утром я опять забыл про кофе. Около десяти утра Эбернати стучит в дверь, заставляя проснуться. Вздрагиваю, вовремя возвращаясь в реальный мир и приглашаю его в кабинет.

Эбернати выглядит уже значительно менее бодрым, падая в кресло напротив и проводя рукой по волосам, словно признавая собственное поражение:

— Грёбанная проклятая хрень, — серьёзно произносит он. — Чёрт возьми, я уже заждался этой казни. А Снейп настаивает на встрече с тобой прямо сегодня. Наедине! Настаивает! Поверить не могу!

— Чего он хочет? — спрашиваю я. — И с чего бы нам идти на поводу?

— В том-то и дело — он не говорит. Возможно, смертельно проклясть тебя. Мы не обязаны удовлетворять подобные просьбы, но, если мы не сделаем это, дело совсем стухнет. Я пойму, если ты захочешь отказаться, просто сошлюсь на твоё плохое самочувствие. Ты действительно паршиво выглядишь. Как будто вообще не спишь.

— Сплю, и даже больше, чем обычно. Когда Снейп хочет встретиться со мной?

— Сегодня вечером, в восемь. И настаивает, чтобы ты был один.

— Хорошо.

Эбернати бросает на меня проницательный, неспешный взгляд.

— Ты не обязан, — наконец произносит он.

— Знаю. Я сделал бы это в любом случае.

Его глаза закрываются, словно Эбернати увидел всё, что нужно, и на его лице появляется расслабленная улыбка.

— Вот что мне в тебе нравится, так это беспрекословная готовность пожертвовать собой! Ты отличный парень, Гарри, просто невероятный!

Он встаёт, всё ещё улыбаясь, и покидает кабинет. Как только дверь захлопывается, я снова погружаюсь в сон.

* * *

Этот сон отличается от всех остальных. Я вновь в Хогвартсе, вместе с Дамблдором, Сириусом, Ремусом и Эбернати. Они сидят за преподавательским столом и аплодируют мне. Я сижу за столом Гриффиндора и понимаю, что наш факультет только что выиграл кубок Хогвартса. Меня распирает гордость от осознания того, что кубок получен благодаря моему уму и проделанной тяжелой работе.

Понемногу я осознаю, что оказался один во всём зале, если не считать сидящих за преподавательским столом, но и они не те, кем кажутся. Ремус отрастил длинные, острые клыки, больше похожие на акульи, он нежно кусает Сириуса за щёку. Сириус, оскалившись и глядя сверху вниз, аплодирует мне, пока Ремус вырывает из его плоти целые куски. Дамблдор сидит в окружении нескольких ножей, которыми по очереди прибивает свои руки к столу. А Эбернати слишком занят, кромсая собственное горло вилкой, не замечая, что каждый глоток тыквенного сока попросту выливается сквозь открытые раны.

Тогда я встаю и иду прочь, оставляя их плавать в безумии и самоуничтожении. Проходя через коридоры, я падаю в дыру в полу, прямо в подземелья, где несколько учеников прикованы цепями к стенам. Я не останавливаюсь, стараясь не вглядываться в лица и не обращать внимания на жуткие крики.

И вот я добираюсь до стены, где, подвешенный, пригвождённый к камню крюками, прошедшими через руки, плечи и ребра, висит только один человек. Натянутая до предела кожа удерживает его от движений. Когда я поднимаю взгляд, его тёмные глаза распахиваются, и он улыбается мне сверху вниз.

* * *

Просыпаюсь в обеденный перерыв только из-за того, что Рон пришёл узнать, в порядке ли я. Объясняю, что нет, и всё равно направляюсь с ним в кафетерий. Симус с любопытством рассматривает меня, потом встает и покупает мне три чашки кофе. Благодарю его, засчитывая кофе за полноценный обед. Аларбус бросает короткий взгляд из-под ресниц и говорит, что я похож на дьявола. Пытаюсь усмехнуться, но выходит гримаса, и я сдаюсь, возвращаясь к убаюкиванию кружки кофе.

— Гарри, да что с тобой не так, а? — Наконец не выдерживает Рон. — Ты выглядишь словно вот-вот отбросишь копыта.

— Мне нехорошо, — признаю я.

— Думаю, ты сильно приуменьшаешь масштаб проблемы. — Он скрещивает руки на груди и поджимает губы, на миг становясь так похож на Гермиону, что меня начинает разбирать смех. Я практически готов сказать ему об этом, но потом вспоминаю, почему эта идея так плоха. — Закончил со Снейпом?

— Почти. — Провожу рукой по спутанным волосам. — Я должен увидеть его сегодня вечером, и тогда всё закончится.

Бровь Аларбуса тут же удивлённо взлетает вверх:

— Ты действительно полагаешь, что встреча со Снейпом — хорошая мысль? Он же известен тем, что умеет пудрить мозги.

— Со мной всё будет хорошо, — отрезаю я. — Это не первая наша встреча, и сейчас он будет безоружен. Всё пройдет гладко.

Сердито оглядываю их, делая глоток кофе, и до конца обеда никто больше меня не беспокоит.

Когда я поднимаюсь, чтобы вернуться к работе, Рон дотрагивается до моей руки.

— Если тебе что-то понадобится… — начинает он.

— Спасибо, со мной всё будет хорошо, — невнятно отвечаю я.

— Не всё так просто, — говорит Рон. — Ты был так оживлён, взявшись за это расследование. Твой интерес был искренним. Как в школе. Но сейчас… когда Снейп арестован, ты кажешься раздавленным. Что происходит?

— Я просто… просто устал.

Честно, не знаю, что со мной не так. Может, слишком многое свалилось, и я не успел свыкнуться с тем, что увидел и узнал за последние несколько недель.

— Мне всего лишь нужно немного времени. Разложу всё по полочкам и вернусь к тому, что было.

— Не самая хорошая идея, — бормочет Рон, но руку выпускает из хватки. Я стараюсь не думать о его словах.

В конце концов, я блестяще справился со своей задачей.


	15. Благослови меня милосердием своим 4

В восемь часов я стою у его камеры. Охрана объясняет стандартный протокол посещения. Внутри нет никаких защитных или следящих чар, так что на экстренное реагирование в случае нестандартной ситуации можно даже не надеяться. Со мной будет волшебная палочка и, если что-то пойдет не так, для вызова охраны я должен пять раз постучать по двери. То же самое нужно сделать, когда разговор будет закончен. У меня в распоряжении целая ночь. Сглатываю и киваю, стараясь выглядеть так, словно не напуган до мозга костей.

— Удачи вам, — наконец, произносит один из охранников, открывая дверь и впуская меня внутрь. Делаю шаг, судорожно вцепившись в кружку кофе и прижав её к груди.

Скудно обставленная камера, серые стены, каменный пол, отсутствие окон. Койка в углу и дверь, как я полагаю, ведущая в ванную. В середине комнаты стоит стол и два стула, один из которых занимает Снейп. Он наблюдает за моим приближением и улыбается, как будто это абсолютно нормальная ситуация.

— Гарри, как приятно видеть тебя снова.

— Заткнись, Снейп, — рычу я, пододвигая стул и тяжело опускаясь на него. — Есть предложение.

— Да неужели? — Он поднимает бровь.

— Именно так, высокомерный ты педант. Ты знал, что так и будет, иначе не сидел бы сейчас здесь. — Я запускаю руку в карман пальто, достаю маленькую хрустальную бутылочку, ставлю её на стол между нами и поясняю:

— Веритасерум. Пей и расскажи мне всю правду, и тогда, в случае, если мне понравится рассказ, я соизволю подумать, как вытащить тебя отсюда живым.

Он усмехается, пока пальцы обхватывают бутылочку.

— Должен сказать, что ты сделал именно то, чего я от тебя ждал, Гарри.

Я наблюдаю, как Снейп открывает флакон и делает небольшой глоток. Он вздыхает и вновь садится, глаза подёргиваются поволокой.

— Спрашивай. О чём тебе угодно.

— Начни с самого начала и вплоть до сегодняшнего вечера. Я хочу знать всё.

— Я родился девятого сентября, в семье Ксеркса и Рамоны Снейп, в тысяча девятьсот…

— Не настолько «с начала», — прерываю я, не обратив внимания на его усмешку. Глаза Снейпа напоминают о том, что я должен задавать правильные вопросы. Делаю глубокий вдох и продолжаю. — Начни с того дня, когда я загремел на отработку, до того, как ты убил всех тех людей. Расскажи мне, что произошло.

— Ты не возражаешь, если я сделаю глоток кофе? Оказывается, я волнуюсь больше, чем мне бы того хотелось. — Улыбается Снейп. Я пододвигаю кружку к нему, и он делает глоток, бормоча слова благодарности. Наконец, он продолжает:

— У меня было дурное расположение духа в тот день. Я сновал туда-сюда между Волдемортом и Дамблдором, не зная точно, на кого именно работаю и есть ли какая-то разница между двумя ответами. Война, казалось, проходила мимо меня. Было чувство, что я — всего лишь ещё один винтик, приближающий Дамблдора к славной победе, и это меня мучило. Я задолжал этому миру, твоей семье, если быть точным, из-за того, что сделал Джеймс, спасая мою жизнь ещё когда мы были мальчишками. И этот долг я не мог бы вернуть иначе, чем через тебя.

Тогда я был на взводе, а ты, как и сказал, получил наказание в виде отработки. — Его взгляд устремляется вдаль, будто обозревая невидимые просторы, голос становится низким и мечтательным. — Ты был… так юн. И симпатичен. Помню, как подумал, что не позволю причинить тебе вред. Поэтому поручил тебе простейшее задание по наведению порядка среди образцов. Ну конечно же, тебе удалось напортачить и здесь, как и всегда, и уронить особенно редкую вещь. Уверен, что это был бережно сохраненный проклятый зародыш русалки. Естественно, в момент удара он сразу вступил в реакцию с кислородом, чары нетленности вместе с чарами анабиоза пали, и дрянь тут же атаковала тебя.

— Пришлось вмешаться, чтобы, как и всегда, спасти тебя. Проклятия такого рода смертельны. Конкретно это было разработано одним из Пожирателей Смерти во время первой магической войны, атакующий элемент состоял в способности распространять заразу простым прикосновением. А мне, несмотря на невероятную ценность этого создания, пришлось его уничтожить ради спасения тебя, лежащего на полу и выглядящего донельзя нелепо.

Снейп замолкает, заполняя повисшую тишину глубоким вдохом, и улыбается.

— Мне продолжать?

— Не стоит, — возражаю я. — Что случилось потом? После моего ухода?

— Тогда я пошёл навестить Дамблдора. Я чувствовал себя виноватым и знал, что он узнает обо всём достаточно быстро, своими таинственными способами. Я рассчитывал, что признание облегчит мне жизнь и, возможно, позволит выбить из Дамблдора немного сочувствия. Как бы там ни было, чем ближе я подходил, тем сильнее волновался. В конце концов, меня могут лишить работы и убежища. Я медлил под его дверью, решая, что же делать, и тогда до моего слуха донёсся разговор.

— Это были Дамблдор и Макгонагалл, обсуждающие тебя. Макгонагалл была в ярости, голос Дамблдора был полон сочувствия, но твёрд. Постепенно смысл их беседы доходил до меня, прожигая кислотой, замораживая внутренности. Ты ведь знаешь, о чём я говорю?

— И очень хорошо, благодаря тебе.

Снейп кивает, продолжая:

— Итак, я ворвался внутрь через несколько минут, вопя, как сумасшедший, пока Дамблдор не наложил на меня чары молчания, объясняя, что всё делается к лучшему. Я хотел его придушить. К лучшему? Как он может называть это "лучшим", говоря о твоей жизни! Я знал, что Дамблдор всегда использовал людей: Сириуса, Ремуса, Макгонагалл, меня… Но до того вечера совершенно не представлял, какую власть он имеет над твоей судьбой.

— Я напряженно думал, взвешивая варианты. Очевидно, что, продолжив орать, я ничего не добьюсь. Дамблдор просто запрет меня где-то или обездвижит на всю ночь, а после уже станет слишком поздно что-то предпринимать. Единственный шанс — выбраться из кабинета и спасти тебя, пока ситуация не зашла слишком далеко. Когда Дамблдор снял с меня чары, вернув голос, я уже был готов разыграть роль послушного дитя, сказав ему, что ситуация прискорбна, но теперь я вижу, что другого выхода у нас нет. Дамблдор просиял, глядя на меня, Макгонагалл же бросила этот её грустно-подозрительный взгляд, а дальше я оказался предоставлен сам себе.

— Всю ночь я провёл, перебирая возможные стратегии. Фигг уже начала действовать, в этом не было никаких сомнений. Я наблюдал за её комнатами и видел, как она под Империусом увела детей прочь от стен замка, глубоко в лес. Я следовал за ними, выжидая. В лесу Фигг встретилась с группой Пожирателей Смерти, которые привели с собой связанных магглов с кляпами во ртах. Слушая разговор, я выяснил их план. Фигг продолжает удерживать учеников, пока Пожиратели освобождают магглов, и, словно на охоте, гонят их в сторону школы. Когда поднимется тревога, возвещающая о нарушении барьера, учителя будут заняты этим, а ты в это время проскользнешь мимо, чтобы освободить своих друзей и умереть.

— План уже готов был к осуществлению, когда я свалился им на головы, в самую гущу толпы. Фигг умерла первой, я переломил ей позвоночник. Оставалось ещё четверо Пожирателей, и я понимал, что не смогу справиться со всеми сразу. К счастью, двое из них были заняты, пытаясь как можно быстрее умертвить магглов. А я бросился к ученикам, обрекая магглов на смерть.

Он вздыхает, вытирая ладонью лоб: — Их крики будут преследовать меня всю оставшуюся жизнь, я это знаю. Крики тех шести магглов, молящих о помощи, будут звенеть в моих ушах до самой смерти.

Я сдерживаюсь, чтобы не сказать, что Снейпу останется жить меньше суток, если он не закончит рассказ.

— Мне удалось убить одного из Пожирателей, что удерживали детей, но другой начал бросать в учеников убивающее проклятие, крича, чтобы я не приближался, иначе он убьёт их всех. Пришлось отступить, соображая, что делать дальше, пока Пожиратель игрался с детьми, как кошка с мышкой. К тому моменту все магглы были мертвы, и два Пожирателя Смерти, прежде занятые ими, начали подбираться ко мне.

— «Какая чудесная выходит сделка, — сказал один из них, наверное, Люциус. — Мы можем освободить одного из ребятишек, и тогда Поттер бросится сюда со всех ног, чтобы спасти своих друзей и профессора, но кто же спасёт его?». Они смеялись, а я понимал, что попал в ловушку. Можно было попытаться сохранить жизни детей, потеряв тебя, или позволить Пожирателям убить их, обеспечив твою безопасность.

— Наверное, это было самое трудное из всех принятых мною решений. В конце концов, я знал, что не могу потерять тебя, и в ходе последующей схватки ученики погибли. Победа досталась ужасной ценой, но я умыл руки в крови убитых Пожирателей Смерти.

— Рассчитывать на благосклонность общественности при таких жертвах было бессмысленно. — Вздохнул он. — Я прекрасно помнил, как поступили с твоим крестным в конце второй магической, ища козла отпущения. Так что я поступил в высшей степени логично, пустившись в бега, тем самым спасая свою жизнь.

— И ты, избегая погони, объездил весь мир? — сказал я. — Будучи невиновным?

— Настолько, насколько можно быть невиновным в данных обстоятельствах, — отвечает Снейп.

— А что насчёт смертей, случившихся позже?

— Всё это время каждый человек полагал, что знает, от чего именно я бегу. Иногда аврор получал приказ найти меня и убить за вознаграждение. Или тёмный маг, знающий реальную подоплёку и симпатизирующий Пожирателям, хотел отомстить за товарищей. Или чересчур впечатлительный маггл думал, что я ему угрожаю и становился препятствием.

— Что насчёт Дадли?

— Признаюсь, это я сделал нарочно. Знал, что ты придёшь и хотел приготовить приятный сюрприз.

— Убийство моего брата вряд ли можно расценивать как жест доброй воли, — бормочу я. Снейп пожимает плечами. — Кто такая Ариенетт?

— Ах, Ариенетт. — Вздыхает он. — Мы встретились во Франции весной тысяча девятьсот девяносто девятого года. Я как раз начал использовать омолаживающие чары, чтобы привести в порядок внешний вид. После долгих размышлений я пришел к выводу, что молодость у меня украли. Я был вынужден тратить собственную жизнь, работая на людей, ни на йоту обо мне не заботящихся. Мне был нужен второй шанс, и не было ни одной причины его упускать, особенно после всего произошедшего. Чары сделали жизнь проще. Мир кажется лучше, пока ты молод. И, кроме того, теперь меня было сложнее узнать.

— Ариенетт была магглой, что меня полностью устраивало. Я уже был готов прожить остаток жизни как маггл, если это убережёт меня от новых неприятностей. Мы путешествовали вместе, покупая дом в каждой стране, которую посещали, и переезжали, следуя зову сердца. Она была… удивительной. Я никогда не встречал никого, подобного ей.

— Так ты любил её, — подвожу черту я, стараясь не звучать так расстроенно, как на самом деле себя чувствую.

Он улыбается, глядя на меня.

— И да, и нет. В определённом смысле она была моим идеалом, воплощением всего, чего я хотел, но не мог получить из-за положения шпиона и бывшего Пожирателя Смерти. Ариенетт была молода, любознательна, умна и отличалась глубиной мысли, иногда меня поражавшей. Но… она была магглом. Верила в то, что могла увидеть, в то, что можно было бы потрогать. В науку и факты.

— Четыре года мы провели вместе, переезжая с места на место, и я был полностью доволен жизнью. В последний год мы решили осесть в Ирландии, как ты уже знаешь.

— Ты убил её?

— Боже, нет! Я никогда бы не посмел причинить Ариенетт боль, равно как и не хотел причинять её тебе. Нет, в тот момент, когда мы перестали постоянно переезжать, она начала замечать всякие мелочи в моём поведении, некоторую несообразность слов и действий, странности. Как я говорил, Ариенетт была… она всегда была очень умна.

— Однажды ночью Ариенетт высказала мне всё это, требуя, чтобы я рассказал ей, что скрываю. Что я мог сделать? Пришлось сознаться. Открыть ей моё прошлое, мою личность — всё. Сперва она мне не поверила, и тогда я показал… на что способен. — На щеках Снейпа заходили желваки. — Всю ночь я провёл выделывая волшебные трюки, чтобы убедить её. И тогда Ариенетт вспылила, треснула, как корабль, налетевший на мель, и начала кричать, что я больной ублюдок. Проклятия сыпались, пока лицо её не посинело. Ариенетт выбежала из дома, и больше я её не видел.

Повисает долгая тишина. Это совершенно не то, что я ожидал услышать. Прочистив горло, спрашиваю:

— Почему ты всегда спасал мою жизнь?

— Это моя вторая натура. — Он пожимает плечами. — Я задолжал твоей семье, твоему отцу, всему миру. Стольким людям, что самым простым способом отдать долги стало спасение твоей жизни.

— Ты… ты был в меня влюблён? — я заикаюсь, пытаясь получить ответ до того, как потеряю самообладание. Так глупо.

— Целиком и полностью, — мурлычет он, и моё сердце начинает колотиться о ребра. — Я никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного той ночи с тобой. Должен признать, что был разочарован, поняв, что мои чувства безответны.

— Что заставляет тебя думать так? — спрашиваю.

— Если бы ты чувствовал то же, что и я, нас бы здесь не было, не правда ли? Ты бы не позвал авроров, и мы бы уже наполовину обогнули земной шар.

— Не будь так уверен, — бормочу я. — У некоторых из нас есть обязательства.

— Конечно они у тебя есть, — произносит Снейп успокаивающе. — Ты уже принял решение о том, что делать со мной дальше?

Я прикусываю нижнюю губу. Сколько моментов истины, мгновений озарения может вместить одна человеческая жизнь? В конце концов я киваю, ловя его взгляд.

— Я помогу тебе выбраться отсюда.

Он улыбается.

— Хорошо.


	16. Благослови меня милосердием своим 5

Мы организовываем побег следующим образом: Снейп забирает мою палочку себе и ломает мне нос. Закусываю губу, чтобы заорать как резанный, и стараюсь не замечать крохотный огонек садистского удовольствия в его глазах, когда Снейп наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать меня сквозь кровавую вуаль, сбегающую по лицу. Это для возможных зрителей, как вы понимаете. Снейп вытирает губы тыльной стороной ладони и стучит по двери. Пять раз.

Когда дверь распахивается, он оглушает обоих охранников, избив, но сохранив жизнь. На этом я настоял отдельно. Затем Снейп возвращает мне палочку, и мы крадёмся коридорами по направлению к выходу.

На половине дороги я останавливаюсь, схватив его за рукав.

— Подожди, — шепчу я. — Я хочу кое-что попробовать.

Подхожу к двери, таща Снейпа за собой, бормочу пароль и прохожу через дверь. Он следует за мной, на лице — сомнение и любопытство. Снейп замирает на месте, когда видит, как из мрака на нас надвигается Машина.

— Хочу, чтобы ты опробовал её, — невинно говорю я. — Ты невиновен. Я хочу, чтобы ты попробовал.

— Гарри, ты с ума…

— Не сошёл! — отрезаю я, направляя на Снейпа палочку. — Полезай в грёбанную Машину, или мы сейчас же вернёмся в камеру.

— Ты знаешь, что она может ошибаться. И ничего не доказывает… Гарри, я принял Веритасерум! Я говорил правду! — Он тянется ко мне, протягивая руки, но я слишком далеко, в глазах Снейпа плещется мольба и паника. — Гарри, прошу тебя…

Я качаю головой.

— Полезай сейчас же.

Его взгляд обжигает, руки опускаются вдоль выпрямившегося тела. Я чувствую, как его отказ повисает между нами, ещё не высказанный, но выход только один. Что я делаю? Почему я делаю это сейчас? Снейп прав, я прекрасно знаю, что Машина ничего не докажет.

Он вновь делает то, что удивляет меня до глубины души. Снейп делает несколько осторожных шагов, открывает блестящую металлическую дверь и ступает внутрь Машины. Дыхание замирает в горле.

— Нажми чёртову кнопку, — рычит он.

Позволяю пальцу задержаться над кнопкой, нажать на её холодную поверхность будет нетрудно. Нажать или нет? Как сильно мне хочется верить ему? Начинаю ощущать, что у Снейпа кончается терпение. Как много у меня есть времени на раздумья, прежде чем кто-нибудь нас здесь найдёт? Виновен ли он? Имеет ли вина Снейпа какое-либо значение? Во мне самом есть тысячи вещей, которые я хотел бы навсегда изменить.

Сделав глубокий вдох, я нажимаю на панель слева от кнопки и смотрю вперёд, делая вид, что доволен тем, что ничего не происходит. Сердце гремит внутри меня, как зверь, я бегу к Машине и распахиваю дверь. Его рот впивается в мой, и это в миллион раз лучше, чем в любом из снов.

— Я знал, что ты невиновен, — пытаюсь сказать я, понимая, что захлебываюсь рыданьями, кровь и слезы текут по моему лицу. — Прости меня, я знал, знал…

— Все хорошо, — отвечает Снейп, трясущимися руками гладя мои волосы. — Хорошо. Я знаю это, знаю.

Я рыдаю, окончательно сломавшись в его объятиях. Но это не может продолжаться вечно, как бы не хотелось. Сорвано дышу, стараясь успокоиться перед тем, как поднять своё лицо.

— Ты должен уходить.

— А как же ты? Пойдем со мной.

— Не могу, — говорю я. — Я разыщу тебя. Когда-нибудь. Но сейчас я не могу пойти с тобой. Ты знаешь, это не сработает.

Снейп поворачивается, чтобы уйти, но останавливается и возвращается ко мне. Проводит рукой по моему лицу, даря напоследок ласку, перед тем, как исчезнуть за дверью, а я опускаюсь на пол, рыдая в ладони в ожидании кого-нибудь, кто придёт и найдет меня здесь, склеит и соберёт по кусочкам, будто ничего этого и не было.

* * *

Характер бумажной работы меняется. Я не обращаю особого внимания на то, что подписываю, равно как и на то, что говорю о случившемся той ночью, но обрывки фраз всё-таки до меня доходят. Я был обезоружен Северусом Снейпом, который наложил на меня проклятие "конфундус". Мой нос был сломан в схватке с ним, но мне удалось спасти от гнева Снейпа охранников. Я вновь герой.

Эбернати притих. Он настаивает, чтобы мой сломанный нос осмотрели в Святом Мунго. О повышении больше ни слова, и не скажу, чтобы меня это волновало.

Проходит ещё неделя, когда что-то в документах на подпись привлекает мое внимание. Это пожелтевший липкий клочок бумаги в одно предложение, написанное красными каракулями. Снейп. Хватаю обрывок, подношу близко-близко к лицу, пытаясь впитать всё изложенное.

«Ты знал, что кофеин сводит на нет действие Веритасерума?»

Я смеюсь так громко, что Эбернати прибегает, чтобы убедиться, что я не сошёл с ума. Говорю ему, что беру длительный отпуск, сгребаю ручки в ящик стола, опускаю записку в карман и ветром проношусь мимо него, скрываясь в дверях.

Дома я бросаюсь в постель и тут же засыпаю. Мне ничего не снится. Когда я просыпаюсь, Галатея сидит на моей груди и пристально смотрит. Моргаю, пока она мяукает и спрыгивает на пол. Дотянувшись до тумбочки, надеваю очки.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь, Гарри?

Замираю, так и не подняв глаз. Знаю, где он — сидит прямо здесь, в моем кресле, и наблюдает своими жгуче-чёрными глазами. Мне не нужно смотреть, чтобы увидеть это. Я не хочу этого знать.

— Игнорируя кого-либо, ты не заставишь его исчезнуть, ты же в курсе?

— А если проклясть? — бормочу я, ища палочку.

— На твоём месте я бы не стал, — предупреждает Снейп. — Если соизволишь обернуться и посмотреть на меня, то увидишь, что моя палочка направлена прямо на твою голову.

Я ложусь на спину, медленно поворачиваясь к нему. Как Снейп и говорил, его палочка направлена аккурат между моих глаз. На лице Снейпа ухмылка, оно снова молодое. Молодое и неотразимое, с безупречно-белой кожей и полными, порочными губами.

— Как насчёт приветствия? — спрашивает он. Я молчу. Мне нечего сказать после всего, что Снейп сделал со мной. — Нет? Может, проявишь гостеприимство? Простого "привет" было бы достаточно.

Тишина.

— Не хочешь говорить со мной? Что ж, пусть так. Тогда я просто оставлю тебя здесь.

— Это было правдой?

Я слышу, что требую у него ответа, сам того не осознавая.

Он замирает, вставая, пойманный в это мгновение словно между сном и бодрствованием, улыбается мне, поднимая палец к губам в жесте, призывающем хранить тишину. Голова Снейпа качается, говоря "нет", и он уходит. Я позволяю ему это.

* * *

Каждую ночь я вижу один и тот же сон. Снейп стоит словно статуя, его лицо ещё несет на себе отпечаток юности, как изорванный флаг побеждённых. И тихим голосом Снейп спрашивает:

— А как же ты? Идём со мной.

Я качаю головой, вцепившись в его плечи, стараясь удержать так долго, как только смогу.

— Я найду тебя когда-нибудь. Я найду тебя…

Я запомню Снейпа именно таким, и именно таким я хотел бы увидеть его ещё раз. Не облачённым в омолаживающие чары, не блистающим молодостью и силой. Я хочу увидеть Снейпа таким, каким он был, спасая раз в неделю мою жизнь и нагружая меня отработками, чтобы в холоде подземелий я был под его пристальным надзором.

И во сне ладонь Снейпа скользит по моему лицу, и память о его прикосновении длится всю ночь. Проснувшись, я знаю, что эта память останется со мной до конца моих дней.


End file.
